Just Not Right!
by Serenity984
Summary: Sora's point of view as Mimi and Izzy fall in love and face the conflicts on the way. A new story attached to Mimi and Izzy's Story
1. Chapter 1

This story is a follow-up to **"A Dance In The Rain."** It takes it awhile for it to go to where it is suppose to go…. Hey, it is only the first chapter.

Oh, I cannot spell. I know this, I understand this, and I can live with this. wink

Cheers!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Looking for Something?_**

**What I want from this life** is not money or fame,  
maybe find the right partner who won't make it a game.  
Who cares what you do to waste time in your life,  
or look for the pleasures... like those shared with a wife.

Clock time has no meaning, it's long and just there,  
a search for your partner could find them your pair.  
But what does success mean if you spend life alone...  
no one to share with, a house but not home?

Are you looking for something to make life complete...  
or searching for someone that you just cannot meet?  
Don't count on another to answer your prayers,  
you must do it yourself, for yours to become theirs.

Attracting your soulmate is a fabulous thing,  
it could last to forever ...or just an overnight fling!

When you finally see them like the waves crashing down,  
your mind meets temptation **as the circle comes round!**

* * *

**_Just not, right!_**

I am so in love! Who would have thought that I would have fallen head over hills with Matt? Okay, everyone did but us. Time was all it took; time a little rain…and a game of soccer. Oh, yeah I suppose Tai had a hand in it too but not on purpose. However, that is a different story; this story is about my best female friend trying to find the love of her life…..

"Ugh," Mimi turned around holding a sweater in front of her from the store's rack. "Sor, do you see this? Ten percent off! Can you believe it! Do you know why it's ten percent off?"

"Well," I pulled back a little to examine the sweater, "For one thing, it's too frizzy. Not fluffy but frizzy. Those patterns on it, well I can't say if they are supposed to be butterflies or beetles. Look at those sleeves! Mid-sleeves, how uncomfortable. The v-neck collar is alright if it wasn't for those over sized buttons!"

"OH MY GAWD!" Mimi covered her mouth, "You just criticized the malls clothing!" Mimi then proceeded to choke me in what she calls a hug while making a spectacle of herself.

"C a n ' t b r e a t h…" I gasped for air and waved my hands in a circle.

"Do you realise what this means!" Mimi pushed me slightly away from her, still holding on to me by my shoulders in case I made a break for it.

"That I don't have to buy that sweater?" I blinked at the blonde-haired person before me.

"No. It means you are becoming a female!" Mimi gushed in a crying fit, once more embracing me in her deadly arms.

"Mims, I've always been a girl." I felt the need to remind her of this, clearly looking like one was not enough.

"B..but you never acted this way!" Mimi sobbed.

Mimi, my dearest female best friend. I am fortunate in having two best friends. Tai, my male buddy, who never lets a moment go by with out his sweet carefree laughter and Mimi, my female over acting, but kind-hearted friend. Mims is the Queen of Drama.

"Please, let's not start that again." I rolled my eyes while trying to find the Exist sign over the door in order to escape the department store.

"Why do you always walk away from me?" Mimi threw the sweater back on the rack and raced to catch up too me.

"I don't always walk away from you, Mim." This is mostly true. "I have to work at the flower shop later in the afternoon and I want to hit all the shops before then!" I bluffed. I would really like to sit down beside one of those old people on the benches and take up space. How lucky they are right now…

"I love you!" Mimi choked me from behind.

"Okay listen up," I turned on her, my finger pointing deadly at her nose, "You really have to work on that hug of yours. Did a boa constrictor teach you how to embrace or something? I can feel my ribs shooting though my sides! Any minute they will be darting out and sticking some by-passer in the eye and I would be the one to get sued! I should not have to struggle for air like that and don't ever come up from behind to hug me again! I watch far too many murder shows for you to be doing that!"

"HEY!" a young man suddenly yelled from across the mall. He was on the top of the stairs waving his arms above his bushy head. Of course, not knowing who the 'hey' was intended for, everyone in a hearing distance glanced at the boy.

"HEY TAI!" Mimi yelled to him.

"HEY MIMI! WHATCHA DOING?" Tai yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Of course now all the mall shoppers paused turning to see who are the morons yelling on the top of their voice.

"SHOPPING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mimi mimic his communication skills. How honest of Mims, what else would she be doing at the mall?

"SHOPPING." Tai dropped his hand in what looks to be a stun expression or he was thinking, "I'M NOT SURE THOUGH!"

"For crying out loud," I took Mimi by the hand and dragged her over to where our bushy hair friend stood. We did have to weave between people who thought they should be the only person wanting to go in that direction. "We really don't have to scream at each other."

"Sorry," Tai scratched his head. "I guess I could have called you on the cell." He gave a nervous laugh, which made me smile and roll my eyes. I do not know what it is with his hair-scratching thing but it is so adorable you cannot stay upset with him for long. At times, I think he knows this and uses it at any opportunity he has a chance to get away with something. "What did you buy?"

"Well," Mimi looked in her bags, "I've got this cute little dress, a purse to go with it, some make up, shoes, hair brush, a bra with matching panties, some tampons, they were on sale where you could get a free bottle of aspirins when you bought the box…"

"Mimi, I don't think Tai really wants to know what you purchase."

"Then why did he ask?" Mimi blinked at me, then over at Tai who, once again, gave a nervous giggle.

"Err…I'm not sure," Tai's hand found its way to his bush his hair again.

"You here alone?" I asked the boy before me.

"Me? Shopping alone? In here? No way," Tai shook his head. "I came with Matt and Tk but I can't find them. Well I know where Tk might be at the moment and I'm willing to put up a bet on where Matt could be." Tai started to walk and we had no choice to follow. Well Mims wanted to go the other direction where there was a huge shoe sale going on but Matt could be up ahead. My gorgeous Matt. See, you can tell how much I am in love with him. Never before has my mind gone mushy until now.

We walked by a toy store in time to see the security person escorting a miniature Matt and Tai out the door.

"Well there the both of you are," Tai crossed his arms staring at Tk and Davis, shaking his head. "Did I just hear the mall security guard right? Did you just get kicked out of a toy store?"

"It was his fault!" Tk pointed to Davis.

"No it wasn't! It was DC's idea!" Davis pointed back to Tk.

"You didn't have to listen to me!" Tk spat.

"You called me a chicken! You said if I didn't you would tell Kari that I was a yellow belly coward! I'm not a yellow belly coward!"

"Instead I get to tell her how you got us kicked out of a toy store! Do you really think that's much better?"

"Hey," I bravely but myself between the two boys, "What happen."

"DJ told…"

"Davis pushed.." They started together.

"One at a time," I chilled both of them, "Tk what happen."

"Why does GJ get to go first?" Davis sulked. "It's because you are dating his brother, isn't it? Now he gets special favours!"

"Shut up!" Tk warned him.

"Both of you shut up," I warned them. "Davis you will get your chance for now, I want to hear Tks."

"That's because…" Davis started say but Tai stepped in.

"Davis, just be patient okay. I promise that we will hear what you have to say before anyone says anything." Tai nodded to Tk.

"Everything was doing fine. We did as you suggest Tai, to hang out with each other. We came in here; you know to check things out. When Mr. Ding A Ling decided to race though the store while pressing all the buttons to activate the toys. Trucks were moving, the trains were whistling, dolls were crying, lights were blinking and the store manger called the security creep on us." Tk crossed his arms and glared at Davis, a glare that was almost like his brothers but didn't have the same effect.

"Davis," I turned to the younger bushy hair boy.

"I did do all of that but what BJ forgot to mention that we came in here looking for a toy for my baby cousin. I wanted to see if the toy worked first so I pressed a button. It even said, "Try me." That is all I did. Then Mr. Big Shot over there told me to press all the buttons. I, of course, stated that I couldn't do that, it wasn't' right. He told me that I couldn't' do it because I was a chicken and he was going to tell the whole school about it, including Kari."

"So you did it," I asked, shaking me head.

"He helped!" Davis pointed to Tk.

"With one aisle!" Tk stated, "You did the rest yourself!"

"Uh huh, see this is way I am glad I have a sister," Tai told me.

"But it's your sister who is really causing all of this," I told him.

"How so?"

"Because if she would just date one of them, the other would move on and maybe become friends."

"It's not Kari's fault they can't think straight. I won't let her date either of them."

"WHY NOT!" Tk and Davis both asked in union.

"Because you two got yourselves kicked out of a toy store. Do you know what kind of treatment my sis would get if her boyfriend was known as one of the Toy Store Pushers?" Tai's brown eyes grew large. "She would never be able to live it down!"

I left them, not because of the scene they were making, not because I could not help but laugh at their predicament but because my blue eye boyfriend stood in one of the department stores looking through some CDS. He was kneeling down at one of the racks, looking over a CD when I crept up to him and nipped on his earlobe. He jerked up quickly, my face collided with is broad shoulder.

"Sor," He said in surprised while I stood there holding my nose hoping I wasn't bleeding. "You okay?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You son of a bitch!", I really didn't mean to call him that, however the pain that was flowing through my face affected my mind and I needed to express my hurt. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, tears were coming to my eyes from the impact. I wasn't going to cry, the tears just came.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," Matt placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a bench in the store. "Let me see if I caused much damage."

"What do you mean; you weren't sure it was me!" I asked, taking my hand away from my face as he knelt in front of me. "How many girls come up to you like that?"

Matt merely raised an eyebrow up at me before kissing the bridge of my nose, "You will be fine. No blood, no broken bones, it's not even red." He smiled his forehead against mine. I love him so much! "Look what I found," He held up a necklace with a little heart locket that read, Forever. "I don't' know why but I…"

"It's gorgeous!" I smiled, sliding my fingers under the heart to hold it closer to my view.

"Here," Matt took the locket out of the box and helped me put it on. It settled down between my breasts with a coldness to remind me it was there.

"Thank you," I smiled up to him, "I suppose that can make up for the nose."

"Beboop." Matt gently touched my nose with is fingertip.

"I love you," I said shyly, feeling a blush rush to my cheeks.

"I love you, always have." Matt smiled back before finding my lips with his. I felt his tongue slid over my bottom lips before entering my mouth. I know I moaned into him, I pressed my body towards him. Lately our make-out sessions had gotten steamy, leaving us both breathless and wanting more.

"Better be careful or you'll get kicked out," Tai came up from behind Matt, slapping him roughly on the back. There was an exchange-taking place of some sort between Tai and Matt. A hiding secret I think only they know of, an agreement of some kind. Unfortunately, I believe it had to deal with my dating Matt and me. Tai looked after me as he would his sister and I love him dearly for that. I don't know where this relationship with Matt will take me, if it will grow or end but Tai will always be there for me and me for him.

I glanced over at Mimi who was browsing the other cds. Not intentionally, she managed to apprehend the clerk's eye. Suddenly, he became busy in fixing the cds around her, leaning forward to glance at her from the corner of his eye. I nudge Matt, nodded my head in Mimi's direction. My love just shrugged his shoulders and continued to browse a few cds in his hand. As I sat on the bench watching my best friend, I realised how much I would like Mimi to be in love as I am. To find someone as special as Matt is to me.

"Did you see her?" Tai came rushing over to where I still sat on the bench. Only reason known to him, Tai didn't see Matt kneeling on the floor until it was too late. Tai, tripping over Matt, glided about a foot in the air before crashing down on top of some carrying baskets.

"See who?" I asked him, trying to help him get his legs untangled beneath his body.

"That girl!" Tai scrambled up, moving towards the door even before his stood erected. "She just walked pass you!" He ran out of the music store and disappeared in the crowed.

"What…" Matt stood beside me, looking very cute in his bewilderment.

"I don't know," Iremember saying, he didn't even have to finish his sentence, I had found that I too was as lost as he was at the moment.


	2. Personal Space

My cell phone was ringing and why not, I was in the shower! Why must people always call me while I am showering!

"Hello?" I sighed into my little yellow phone. My hair was up in a towel that threatens to unravel itself; I was holding the corners of my body towel in front of me, water still dripping from me.

"My my, aren't you a cheery one!" I heard Tai's voice coming at me in his normal up-beat voice.

"I was in the shower…"

"Again?"

"I like to take more then one shower a week!"

"Didn't you just take one today?"

"That was after practice! It doesn't count." I sat on my bed, flipping through a magazine Mimi left for me.

"Well the reason I'm calling is to talk about me."

"You?" I smiled, shaking my head absently. "Why on earth would you think I'd want to talk about you?"

"Darling, why wouldn't you!" Tai's voice held a sarcastic shocking tone. "Remember at the mall…."

"It was two hours ago, how could I forget?"

"I thought you were going to work."

"It was a bluff to throw Mimi off. I didn't want to spend all day shopping!"

"No, you wanted to take a shower," I knew he was smiling on the other end. "Anyway, remember at the record store?"

"When you tripped over Matt? It was quite commercial."

"Quite?"

"Yes, quite."

"Is Matt there?"

"What are you implying sir!"

"Nothing, nothing at all. So back to me, the record store, I saw this unbelievable girl."

"Gorgeous was she?"

"Um…you know what. I have seen better. She is no Mimi by any means but there was something about her I cannot put my finger on it. I was looking at this CD, I glance up, and there she was. Right across me, looking at me!"

"Well Tai, with that hair of yours it's hard not to stare."

"Haha! You sure Matt isn't there?"

"I'm very sure, Tai."

"She has green eyes, Sor."

"Who? This girl?"

"Yeah. A brilliant shade of green. Jade colour almost. She looked up at me…."

"So she's shorter then you?"

"Um…I suppose so. Well she looked up at me and something passed between us."

"Dust?"

"No! I am serious Sor! I think I'm in love!"

"With who?"

"That's just it, I don't know!"

"What?"

"Some girl behind her tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting our stare and they left. I was dumbfounded! I didn't know what to say, did not know what to do. I stood there like a complete idiot! Like a deer caught in the headlights! I didn't say "Hello"I didn't get her name, I didn't even get her bloody number!"

"Aw, but you did run after her. Right?"

"Yes but she vanished!"

"Mysteries!"

"The crowd ate her up! I couldn't find her. I spent an hour walking back and forth the mall trying tolocate her. I even stopped people to ask if they seen her!"

"You are serious aren't you?"

"I said I was! Don't you listen to me?" Tai yelled. "Now I have to go to the bloody mall every weekend hoping she will turn up again!"

"Calm down," I walked over to my closet to find something to wear. "You know what; Mimi might be able to help you out. She lives at the mall, I am sure if the girl is a regular, she might know who she is. In addition, the girl is into music, why else be at the music store. Maybe Matt knows her or perhaps seen her around."

"Do you think you could talk to Mimi?"

"Sure…"

"Today!"

"Now? Bb..but I am suppose to be working! I told her I was working!" I reminded him of my little white lie. Why is it that some people can get away with a major lie but me with a little white one, it keeps adding on my plate.

"Pretty please," Tai whined into the phone.

"Fine, I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and dialled Mimi's number.

"Hellllo!" Mimi's singsong voice came through the other line and I cringed.

"Hey Mimi!"

"Sor?" Silence, "I thought you were at work."

"I am, kinda." I felt the lie rising to my lips, "An errand for the flower shop…"

"Oh, what kind? Do you need me to come along?"

"No…no, it's quite alright." I hurried, "I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something. Well actually help Tai, not me."

"Sure, what does he need help with? Is he looking for a good hairstylist?" Mimi grew excited. Actually, if that was the reason I would be excited also. Tai refuse to let anyone touch his hair, including himself.

"No. I wish but no. At the mall when Tai took off after that girl…"

"Did you see her shoes?" Mimi cut me off, "She wore a blue dress and had a pink purse and white shoes."

"Uh..no. I think I was watching Matt." I reminded her.

"Oh. Well she was wearing those colours and I must say that I was totally appalled…"

"Mims, back to the girl. Did you get a good look at her face?" I had to cut her off before she started that whole lecture on what not to wear while wearing what.

"To be honest Sor, I couldn't get passed the blue dress and pink purse, why do you ask?"

"I thought maybe you had seen her before, at the mall you know."

"Yeah, she comes in wearing the most hideous coronations; it's hard not to notice her. However, I if she dress as I do, I wouldn't be able to pick her out from a line up or anything like that. I just know her by her colour coronation."

"Then you do know her! Well a little. Have you notice where she goes in the mall or where she eats?" I started to squeal.

"I know OF her, I don't know her and only by passing her by. I'm not into stalker females unless I need to know where they purchased their shoes or the sent they are wearing."

"Do you think you could find out something? Tai is convinced that he is in love with her and…"

"He asked you to call me! That is so sweet! I never took him for the romantic type." Mimi sighed. "If it's for love, I'll do it!"

"That is so cheesy." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The next day was wet with rain. In the past, I despised the rain. I wasn't allowed to go out in it so I would be stuck at the apartment doing nothing. It would cancel all my outside activities that left me trying to find other means to ward off the boredom syndrome. All that had changed since then, every time it rains its music to my ears and puts a smile on my face. I am transported back in time, in a dance that I will never forget. 

I raised my fist to the familiar door, giving it a few quick knocks and waited outside in the hall very patiently. When the door opens, there was no smile on my greeter's face.

"It's about time you showed up," Tai scruffed, stepping aside to allow me in.

"Hello to you too," I frowned putting aside my umbrella and handing him my raincoat.

"Sorry. I was up most of the night," Tai sighed, "Did you find out anything from Mimi? I expected you to call or leave a message. Even call Matt or Kari to let me know what was going on!"

"Sorry," I don't even know why I was apologizing. If he wanted to know so badly, he could have called back! The phone works both ways; however, this is a new feeling for Tai. I am not sure how to handle him now. Boys are weird when they are bamboozled.

"Well…what did you find out?" He crossed his arms.

"Not much, sorry." Again, why I am apologizing! "The good news is Mimi had seen her about the mall before. She does not know anymore then that. Did you talk to Matt?"

"Yeah and the bastard laughed in my face!" Tai hissed.

"Oh?"

"I asked him if he noticed the girl at the mall….he asked me which one." He threw his hands in the air, "How could he be so blind not to notice her!"

I did not know what to say. In a way, I was glad he didn't notice her however, he did notice the others.

"Then I told him, she had blonde hair and green eyes." Tai shook his head, "He just raised his bloody eyebrow. I am going to shave it off one night! It's his silent way of mocking me!"

"I think you are getting carried away."

"He thinks this is entertaining!"

"Come on Tai, if it was him you would be laughing your ass off right now."

"I would take this matter very serious!" Tai blushed.

"Yeah…" I walked pass him. "Is Izzy in his room?"

"Where else would he be?" Tai followed me in the hallway of Izzy's apartment.

Izzy is a dear friend, he remains neutral through all of our little petty fights and he is extremely loyal to us all. He goes out of his way to help us out even when it's most inconvenient for him.

I snuck up from behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a not so Mimi hug and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "Hey."

"Hello," He turned in his chair to face me, "How have you been? It's been a little too long since we were together."

"Yeah," I sighed sitting down on his bed. "Do you want to catch a movie later this afternoon or go get something to eat?"

"Let's have Matt cook!" Tai smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"He's not here," I reminded my bushy hair friend, sometimes he is so like a cave dweller.

"He'll show up," Tai scratched his head. "He said he would."

"Can't we just eat pizza?" I asked, "We could order out or something."

"That actually sounds good," Izzy swirled in his chair.

"Or maybe we can go out!" Tai's chocolate colour eyes grew wide, "I think Izzy could use some outside time!"

"I go out!" Izzy defended himself.

"Yeah, to school!" Tai shot back.

"Not just to school," Izzy turned to face his computer.

"Oh that's right," Tai grinned, "You tutor Mimi…or is it the other way around?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Izzy turned back around to face Tai.

"Come on!" Tai flopped down hard on the bed beside me, making me pounce. "You were wearing her lip stick! It was all over your face!"

"Izzy?" I looked over at the blushing boy.

"Tai is…"

"Tai is not doing anything!" Tai interrupted, "Did you or didn't you sloppier Mimi? Matt and I saw her signature of red paint on your face."

"It's none of your business!" Izzy stood up and actually shouted at Tai. "And she kissed you too!"

"Yeah, on the bloody cheek! You had make-up on your mouth and…"

"Hey…" I stood up and placed myself between the two boys. "Let's just stay calm, shall we?"

"I was just saying what I saw…" Tai shrugged.

"You didn't see anything!" Izzy hissed.

"Guys," I warned.

"Come on Izzy, everyone in the whole wide world knows you have something for Mimi!" Tai shook his head, "So you two kissed, good for you! Score one for Izzy! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can!"

"SHUT UP!" Izzy growled.

"Of the love of…"I threw my hands up in the air.

"Hey Izz," Matt's deep voice came from the doorway, "Your Mum let me in." He gave Tai and Izzy a nod before strolling over my way.

"Hey," I could feel my cheeks turn red as he leaned down to kiss me. I don't know if I will ever get use to kissing him in front of my friends.

"Hey," He whispered back in that deep voice that sent chills down my body, his lips barely touching mine.

"IZZY MY LOVE!" Tai wrapped his arms around Izzy's neck, squeezing him into a hug, "Oh how I missed you!" He raised his left leg in the air behind him.

"I can't believe we were separated for a whole day with out seeing each other!" Izzy mocked a wail.

"Please promise you'll never leave again!" Tai continued on, his argument with Izzy all forgotten while they picked on my relationship. "I don't think I can take another moment with out you!"

"Cute, you two belong to the theatre. " Matt took a sit beside me on the bed.

"Any luck on my girl?" Tai asked, taking a place one of Izzy's folding chairs, leaning back on two legs of the chair and giving Matt his lazy stare.

"I told you, Tai. I can't help. Do you know how many girls flock me? I'm looking for escape routes, not checking out what colour eyes a girl has." Matt put his arm behind me on the bed, his shoulder slightly behind my shoulder. Growing up, I would never have thought Matt would show affection in front of people.

"I'm only asking you because I'm desperate!" Tai sighed.

"Sorry man." Matt shrugged, "It would have helped if you had a picture or something."

"I could finger print her!" Tai snapped his fingers, "Then Izzy could match the finger prints up on the computer and…."

"I'll do what?" Izzy asked.

"Finger print what?" Matt quirked up his eyebrow.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Tai hissed at Matt.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion.

"It's a long story," I patted his leg, "What are you going to finger print?"

"Well…she was looking at a CD at the mall…." Tai stood up to pace back and forth.

"As well as a million other people," Izzy cut him off. "We can't pick her finger prints off a CD in a mall, Tai. Even if we could, I don't have the stuff to lift finger prints off of an object…"

"We could…" Tai started.

"AND," Izzy cut him off, "I don't have the equipment to do a finger analyzes. This isn't CSI, Tai._**"**_

Tai reached over and tapped Izzy on the nose lightly, "Beboop!"

Who would had thought Izzy's face would get as red as his hair colour?

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE DO NOT DO THAT!" Izzy heaved, "I HAVE A PERSONAL SPACE AND EVERY TIME YOU POKE ME IN THE NOSE YOU ARE TAKING MY SPACE UP!"

Tai stared at Izzy for a few moments, as if he had done nothing to cause the other's anger. "But Mimi is allow to invade your personal space, isn't she?" He said after a few moments.

"You know what?" Matt stood up before Izzy and Tai could continue, "I'm starving and talking about what Mimi might have done with Izzy's personal space won't help my appetiet much."


	3. Pizza for Dinner

Sorry so short and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I kind of rushed this one.

* * *

We had settled it, pizza for everyone. Well, to be honest Matt and Tai did rock, paper, and scissors. Matt was able to win, picking pizza over his cooking. I had found out that, although he is a wonderful cook, he hates making meals. A simple dinner of cereal is fine with him.

Ending up at local pizza pallor was not exactly how I wanted to eat. Do not get me wrong, I am fine on how I look but pizza is not the best food for a girl that has a match the next day. Tennis has been my new sport and one that I am happy to play. After a discussion with my mother, we decided to come to a neutral zone. She feared me playing soccer; I couldn't leave with out an aggressive game. So….tennis, who knew! Hitting that ball across the court is a wonderful way to relieve stress!

We were not the only ones that decided on pizza. Once entering the pallor, we notice that Tk, Davis and Kara occupied a table in the corner of the shop. I hate it how Kari plays with the minds of those two boys yet at the same time I envy her. Who wouldn't love two men falling at your feet? Okay, so they weren't men but you get what I mean.

"Hey squirt,'' Matt sat down beside Tk, pulling his hat over his eyes, his younger brother slide closer to Kara.

"Don't call me that," Tk frowned, half a slice of pizza tried to escape the boy's mouth.

"Squirt!" Davis gave a loud laughter.

"I think it's cute that Matt still calls you that," Kari smiled sweetly at Tk while Davis glared at the hat wearing blonde. I took my seat beside Matt, greeting Tk, Kari and Davis. Izzy took a seat beside me, leaving Tai to sit beside Davis.

"DINNER!" Tai picked up a huge slice of pizza.

"HEY!" Davis slapped his hand away, "We paid for this!"

"It's not like we aren't going to share our new, hot pizza with you!" Tai hissed.

"I think you owe us from last time we ate here," Matt picked up a slice of cheese pizza, lifting up his eyebrow at Davis, daring him to say anything. Of course, Davis kept his mouth shut.

Tai once again picked up another slice of pizza; he too found the need to give Davis a nasty glare.

"Do you realise that everyone at this table consumes their slice of pizza differently?" Izzy asked us, taking a slice himself.

"I notice how Davis eats his," Kari glanced over at her friend who grinned widely at her in return.

"Um…that's because he is strange with strange ideas of how food should taste," Tk felt the need to remind her, "I mean, how many people do you actually know that like barbeque on their pizza."

"And mustard!" Davis put in, before taking a bit out of his pizza with extra toppings.

"Then Kari picks off all her toppings before eating the crust." Izzy said.

"Tk eats his pizza backwards, "Matt told us as he watched the grease drip down from his slice of pizza, and he wrinkled his nose.

"And you don't eat the cheese," Tai reached over and took the glob of cheese on Matt's plate he had set aside.

"Hey!" I slapped Tai's hand, "I was going to steal that!"

"Sora puts pepper on her pizza," Kari smiled, handing me the pepper container.

"And I add salt," Izzy said.

"And I like mine sandwich style!" Tai grinned, placing yet another slice of pizza on top of the one he already had.

"Hey!" A chirpy voice came from the front of table and there stood my best friend, Mimi.

"Hey Mims!" We all greeted her. Matt slide closer to Tk, pushing him further to Kari. I scooted over towards Matt, allowing Izzy more room to move over so Mimi could take a seat beside him.

"We already order," Izzy told her, never looking at her in the eye. "Hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Mimi, replied in her singsong voice, "I didn't expect everyone to be here. I was just passing by when I notice a police officer giving a car a ticket. I wouldn't have notice if the officer didn't look delicious in his uniform. Then, thinking how I would like to devour him, I realise I was starving! So here I am and…" She picked up the last slice of pizza, "I brought in your ticket for you Matt." She reached over Izzy and me to place the ticket on Matt's plate. "Isn't that your second one?" I glanced up at my boyfriend; a dumfounded look stilled his face as he looked down at the ticket. His mouth was slightly open, ready to take a bit of pizza. Tai started to choke and Davis slammed him on the back a few times. I put my hand under Matt's jaw to shut his mouth.

"You going to eat that?" TK asked his brother, taking the slice of pizza crust out of his hand.

"I've got another ticket…" Matt picked up the piece of paper, looking over it as if it would change before his eyes.

"Unless the officer was giving out his phone number, I would say so," Mimi told him.

"Can I have that?" Tk reached over the table and resoled Matt's cheese back from Tai to place on the bare pizza he had just stolen from his brother.

"Hey!" Tai growled.

"I thought you out grew your food aggression!" Kari looked over at her brother.

"Dad is going to kill me." Matt sunk down in the seat.

"Nah, he needs you to clean the house," Tk patted Matt on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I reassured him.

"How long does it take to cook a bloody pizza?" Tai glanced around.

"Keep it down Tai!" Izzy told him, "You don't piss off the people who make your food. They might spit in it!"

"I would!" Davis held up his hand.

"See," Izzy nodded in Davis direction.


	4. An agrument

Thanks everyone who read. I felt so guilty about that little chapter I felt I needed to hurry up with this next one. I sat down and I thought about it and as of right now, I believe I know where I am going with this story!

* * *

Finally, the ordered food arrived. Two large cheese pizza, three pepperoni pizzas and one with everything. The boys quickly grabbed for the piece they were eyeing, a few hissing and growling later, they settled down with their slice. Sora, Mimi and Kari exchanged fearful glances and slowly reached in the middle of the table to receive what ever was left behind. Before Matt could take the cheese off his slice, Tk reached over and started to pull it off.

"Hey!" Tai growled, chewing on a mouthful.

Tk stuck out his tongue and placed the cheese on top of his pepperoni pizza. "Good," Tk mumbled between swallows.

"What's the point in eating pizza if you only eat the sauce and crust?" Davis asked.

"Shut-up," Matt settled back into his chair.

"You have to be more simple with him," Tk told his brother, he leaned over the table to see pass Kari and raised his finger to his lip, "SHHHH!" then Tk turned to his brother once again, "He doesn't understand two-worded words."

"I don't think two-worded words is a word it's self." Matt peered over at his brother.

"Shut-up DG!" Davis gave Tk a death glare.

"Not while we are eating!" Tai glared at both boys.

They continued to chatter with each other while the pizza in the middle of the table slowly started to disappear. One by one, the group of friends sank into their hard chair, their hunger satisfied. Only four slices remain before them, yet not one felt the need to finish it off my cramming their mouth anymore.

"Man, I'm full." Davis sighed, pizza sauce dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"That was very satisfying,'' Izzy agreed, slurping on his fountain soda.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be able to finish the rest!" Tai smiled lazily.

"You sure?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Absolutely! Mum is going to attempt to make meatloaf tonight." Tai shook his head with pity.

"You better be saving me a few more slices then!" Kari pointed at her brother, "There is no way you'll leave me starving and having to eat Mum's food!"

"Too bad Joe had to miss this," Mimi sighed and Izzy glanced at her quickly before quickly glancing elsewhere.

"Yeah," Tai nodded. "Where is he? We never get to see him much now that he's in college."

"I'm guessing he is at home with a pile of books," Matt shrugged.

"We should do this more often," Mimi smiled more to herself then at anyone. "Just plan it in advance so everyone can be here."

"I enjoyed myself. It's been awhile since I went out with any of you," Izzy agreed with the blonde sitting next to him.

Tai grinned wickedly, "Well, you know Iz. You could always double date with Matt and Sora."

"Tai…" Matt gave the other boy a glanced. I glanced over at my best friend; suddenly I felt tension started to rise.

"But I'm not dating anyone,'' Izzy's face started to turn red.

"And the only person to blame is you." Tai shook his head. "You would think that someone as intelligent as you are would be able to pick up on things much quicker. OWWW!" Tai glanced over at Matt who gave him a hard kick under the table. "What?"

"You know what!" Matt spoke softly. "Knock it off."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tai beamed innocently at the other boy before returning his conversation towards Mimi and Izzy. "So how is the studying going? Is he getting better at kissing?"

"WHAT?" Tk grinned, leaning over the table to see Izzy's face. "Way to go Izz!"

"You mean they are doing it!" Davis' mouth open.

"SHUT-UP!" Kari slapped Davis. "No one said such thing!"

"TAI!" Matt yelled.

"I..I think..I need to be somewhere,'' Izzy stood up to leave.

"Hey don't go!" Tai reached over the table to grab his friend's sleeve, "I'm sorry man."

"It's alright; I have stuff I should be doing." Izzy pulled loose and turned to walk away. Tai launched a crossed the table in a last effort to stop the red head from leaving. The table rocked a little and Tai put his hand down to balance himself, his palm went right into a slice of pizza. The pizza slid underneath the weight, knocking Tai flat on the table. His arm swung widely and tipped over everyone's soda. Matt, Sora, Kari, Tk and Mimi rose while soda spilled down their pants.

"TAI YOU IDIOT!" Matt grasped Tai by the collar.

"Come on! It's only soda! I've got pizza all over my sport jacket!" Tai peeled a slice off his jacket.

"You don't get it do you!" Matt hissed.

"What? That you are over reacting!" Tai slapped Matt's hand away from his collar. "What a surprise!"

"HEY!" Tk put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Not here."

"You are an inconsiderate little bastard!" Matt growled.

"At least I'm not the one with wet pants," Tai grinned until Matt's fist knocked him in the cheek. I covered my mouth, everything seem to happen in slow motion. Matt's fist sliding forward, smacking Tai hard on the cheek. Tai's head flicked back for a moment.

"OH GOD!" Mimi grabbed her purse and stood away from the table. How I wanted to hide, to shrink down to a little lady bug and fly home.

"I'm going down!" Davis yelled at the same time, finding a safe place under the table.

Tai touched his cheek gently, stun at first but his anger rose quickly. He stood up on the table and jumped on Matt, knocking the blonde back on the bench. The bench tipped over, sending both of the boys sliding into another groups table.

"I'm not with them!" Mimi yelled at everyone who was watching.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled at the two boys that rolled around in slaughter pizzas. I tried to make a grasp at Tai while Tk went for Matt, but the floor was slippery with pizza ooze, sending both of us flat on our ass. Davis reached over the side of the table and collected the undamaged pizza, then taking himself as well as the pizza back under the table. "Throw a good one in there!" He yelled at Tai.

"SHUT UP DAVIS!" Tk hissed.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!" One of the cooks came around the counter, "NOW!" He griped Matt and Tai, shoving them to the door. "Both of you will be paying for the damage AND for the food I have to give my customers because you two decided to wear it!" He hissed at them both, pointing his chubby finger at them. "I've known you boys for a long time and I am ashamed to have to call your fathers about this!" He turned around, slamming the door behind him.

"Great, now I'll be grounded!" Tai threw up his hands, telling the group who followed them out.

"You are so thick headed!" Matt shouted at Tai.

"Let it go, Matt." I ran my fingers through my hair. I was completely covered in pizza topping, the smell of grease, mushrooms rose to my nose.

"I'm thick headed! You're the one who threw the first punch!" Tai shouted back at the blonde.

"Here we go again…" Mimi folder her arms, glancing around her as people slowed down walking pass the two boys.

"This is by far the best pizza I had in a long time," Davis slurped up a pizza slice he saved from the fight. Tk rolled his eyes.

"You had no right to say what you did!" Matt told Tai.

"What I said? Is this what everything is about? What I said to Iz?" Tai pointed to his own chest, "Iz was fine with it! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Like hell he was! If it didn't bother him so much he would had laughed it off and stayed!" Matt shouted. "You just can't seem to use that head of yours to think, can you?"

"Guys…" I bravely step between them. "Tai will talk to Izzy about it and make everything right like he always does. Everyone knows Tai puts his foot in his mouth but he'll ease it over." She gave everyone a small smile.

"Sure," Tai clenched his jaw.

"Unbelievable," Matt shook his head, turning his back towards the group while running his hands through his thick hair.

"Drama boy," Tai crossed his arms in front of him, shaking his head.

"Matt," I said softly, reaching up to grasp his shoulder. Matt shrugged loose from my fingers, turning to me with his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"No..I'm not dealing with you right now, Sor!"

"What?" I know my mouth dropped, I didn't know what else to say.

"No," Matt shook his head and started to walk away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I asked.

Matt turned around, pointing over at Tai, "Are you around him so much that you are becoming as dense as he is!"

"Excuse me!" I put my hand on my hip. Where did he get off saying that I was dense!

"Oh yeah…this is getting good!" Davis took leaned against the pizza pallor. Mimi and Tk glanced over at him before turning their attention to their other friends.

"You can't say that about her!" Tai yelled, backing me up.

"Tai…" Kari came over to her brother, grapping his shirttail. "Leave it."

"How dare you say that to me?" I yelled at my boyfriend.

"How dare I? You are the one that seems to feel he needs defended all the time. You are always making fucking excuses for him!" Matt accused me.

"No one is making bloody excuses for me Blondie!" Tai growled, trying to untwine Kari's fingers from his shirttail.

"You have no right to say that! I didn't do anything other to stand for my friend!" I told him.

"And what the hell am I?" Matt asked. I didn't know how to answer that. Matt's my friend and a little more. The confusion I had didn't show in my silence and after a moment, he nodded his head, "Yeah, that's what I thought!" He started to walk away from the group.

"Can you believe him?" Tai asked astonished. "Why does he have to be complicated?"

"He's not," Tk, told the brunette, "Just that you hadn't tried to understand." Tai glanced at the younger blonde-haired person but didn't say anything.

My lips felt tight together, my head hurt and my eyes burnt. I folded my arms in front of my, watching as Matt slipped out of my view.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Tai came up and stood beside me after a moment. I shook my head no; I didn't trust myself to speak. There was no way I was going to cry over this. I am stronger then that!

"Watcha doing TJ?" Davis asked. I turned to watch Tk, who found himself a water hose and started to run it over his body.

"I'd rather go around completely wet and have people wonder why I'm wet, "He smiled up at us, "Then go around with a wet spot in front of my jeans and have everyone wonder if I spilt something or if I couldn't hold it a moment longer."

We all smiled at his humour yet it was forced all the same. My visions before me begin to blur and before I could help it, tears started to flow.

"Sor…don't,'' Tai reached out for me. I tried to tell him I was fine but when I open my mouth, a sob came out. I turned and fled from the group.

I walked aimlessly around, not knowing where I was going, not caring. The argument kept running through my head. Rehearsing it in my mind, I wished I could had said things differently, I wish I could had said something. I don't know when, but Tai did catch up to me. He found me sitting on the park bench, our bench. Right under the great oak tree. My face felt stiff from my tears, my head hurt from the tension.

"You okay?" Tai asked me softly, taking a seat next to me. I had my legs underneath me; he put his own out before him. I gave him a nod, kept looking at the empty field of green before me. "Sure?" Tai asked again. I turned to him, all red eyed but a light smile on my face.

"I'm fine," I sniffled, returning to my empty view.

"I'm sorry, Sor." Tai looked down at his fingers, "Um…I guess I should think before I open my mouth."

"You think?" I asked bitterly. I looked over at him, his soft brown eyes were focused on his palm, his cheek started to bruise from the punch.

"I don't know what else to say," He lifted his eyes up to fine mine. I smiled gently and grasped his hand in mine.

"I know you are, Tai."

"Did you two um…" He looked out at the sea of grass, "Break up or something like that?"

"I don't know," I smiled bitterly, "He won't answer my call…." I started to cry again, I didn't want to be one of those weepy girls yet there I was, crying on my best friend's shoulder. My cell phone fell out of my hand and lay between us, facing down and holding no promises of a phone call.


	5. Make Up

Vigatus: Thanks for advice and review. I don't do well when I have too many characters in my story. Sorry, but I'll think about trying to work them in more often in my stories. One more each time maybe.

JyouraKoumi: Sorry about you lost. I hope you are doing okay.

Crimson Blademaster: Sorry you felt disappointed in Matt but he and Tai always over react in any of their agruements. I do tend to dramatize them a little more though.

Soramon: You don't like me anymore! But...they make up! I had to put their first fight in ! The problem I'm having is this isn't a Sora/Matt fic. I'm always doing their relationships and it seems to be a little harder to move Izzy and Mimi into the story. I am working on a plot and Mimi and Izzy will be showing up more often. My mistake was doing this as Sora's point of view.

Cheers!

* * *

Tai walked me home that night. I felt so empty, so numb. I just kept running our argument repeatedly in my head. I didn't even realise I was home until we stopped at the front door and Tai asked if he should stay until mom got home. 

"What?" I asked, looking up into those familiar coco eyes of his.

"I'll wait, I said. You know, until your mom gets home if you want." Tai scratched the top of his head.

"Oh." I stared blankly at the door, slowly shaking my head. "No, it's alright. I think I need some time alone. You know…"

"Sure, no problem!" Tai gave me a reinsurance smile. "If you need me or anything…"

"Thanks Tai," I reached up giving him a huge hug. "You've been great. I really appreciate you being there for me."

"Well you know. I will always be there for you and you for me, remember? It's our promise." He messed up the top of my hair with his big hand. "And don't worry about you and Matt. It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I know it wasn't my entire fault but was some of it my fault and if it was, which part?

"Yeah. Matt's a hot head but he cools off with some time. You'll see." Tai kissed my cheek and opened the door for me. "You two have to make up."

"I hope we will." I sighed, shutting the door softly after me. As a habit I had, I went to the window; pulled back the curtain and watch Tai walk away from my house. At the fifth street light, he stopped and turned away, waving one last time, as he always had before today. I smiled, waving my own hand before he turned and continue on to his own home.

I went to my room and sat on the bed, staring at my cell phone and hoping Matt would call. I woke up the next morning, curled around the very same phone. Quickly I checked to see if anything was on my voice mail or if I had any missed messages. Nothing.

I quickly showered, skipped breakfast and made my way to school. I found myself searching for a familiar blonde headed boy, scanning the crowed.

"What'cha doing?" Tai's voice came up from behind me.

I turned around with a weak smile, "Hi."

"Wow, you look bad!" Tai shook his head.

"Thanks! I really needed that," I rolled my eyes and continue to head for the school doors.

"What I meant was…" Tai still behind me.

"I know what you meant and I know what you mean," I said rather snappy. It wasn't his fault I cried myself to sleep.

"I take it he didn't call then?" Tai asked.

"No," I stopped and turned to face my friend. "I thought I'd catch Tk and see if he knew anything."

"Why would he know?"

"Because they're brothers…"

"And that means what exactly?" Tai asked. "Tk can't tell you anything that I haven't already said. Matt needs time to cool his thick head. Once that's over he will start thinking normally again."

"Hi Sora," Mimi came up the stairs, as always looking as though she just stepped out of a beauty salon.

"Hey," I gave her a quick smile.

"Are you not talking to me now?" Tai asked.

"Of course I'm talking to you," Mimi rolled her eyes. "I know you can't help being an incentive jerk sometimes."

"Thank you…" Tai frowned. I gave him a smile and an elbow to the rib. "How about Izz?"

"That you would have to ask him about," Mimi chirped, "Even though you told everyone in the shop that could listen in on our group, I'm not with Izzy."

"And why not?" Tai asked.

"Tai," I warned, I did not want a repeat of the other day.

"Because it wouldn't work." Mimi told him while rolling her eyes. "We just aren't right for each other. I…me and Izzy is…well Izzy. We are completely different."

"That would make your lives more interesting!" Tai argued.

"I'm not his type." Mimi frowned, "I know what people say about me. I'm all beauty but no brains. Izzy needs someone who can keep up with him intelligently."

"The bloody teachers can't even do that!" Tai threw his hands in the air. A sure sign of frustration.

"That maybe why he isn't dating any of the teachers," Mimi blinked her beautiful well-done eyes. I wish I could put make up on like that; I never seem to get the same effect as she does.

"Well…you would be good for him and I'm sure he would be good for you."

"It wouldn't work, Tai." She waved at a few of her friends, friends I could not tolerate. "I have to go; we are meeting together before class to go over some of the latest gossip! THIS reminds me," Mimi turned to me, "You are finally a hot topic! The break up with you and Matt is all over the school."

"The break up!" My eyes grew large.

"Oh honey," Mimi gave me a quick hug, "It's a school thing. Matt wouldn't break up with you over that!"

Shesmiled one last time and quickly made it to the 'I-am-sooo-much-better-then-you', flock.

"Tai…." My heart started to race.

"No Sor don't you dare cry. Not in front of everyone," Tai hooked his arm around mind as he moved down the hall, forcing me to follow. "Mim's right. It's gossip and that's all."

"Well…how would they have known we were even fighting?" I asked.

"See, their infectious poison is working on you already." Tai looked down at me, "Everyone knows about the fight because it was in the middle of town, on the sidewalk, in front of a teen hang out. We had pizza toppings all over us, yelling, well Sor it was hard to miss a chaotic scene such as that." He nodded to a classroom, "Here's your first class. Do not let it get to you until you know everything."

"Alright…" I said, not really sure, I could.

Somehow, I made it through school but barely. I could not remember any of my lessons. It was one of those days where you were there physically but not mentally. I didn't have to work after school so as soon as I walked through the door, I gave my cell phone a pitch, grabbed my cd player and went on my jog before practice at the tennis court.

Practice went much better then school did, of course I pretended the balls were those rumour seeking villains, a few were Matt, my cell phone and life in general. Finally my coach called it quiets, gave us a quick review of our performance, what to work on and stopped for the day.

When once again when arriving home, I didn't venture into the house. Instead, I snuck out to the back yard where the swinging bench waited. I snuggled down on the bench, my feet not even reaching the other end. I closed my eyes and flipped my cd on.

I'm not sure what it is about the swing I enjoy so much. Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind, it's a security of just being rocked. The swing swayed back and forth, putting my mind finally at ease as the music was my lullaby. I was so engrossed into the music that I didn't notice the swing was swaying a little too much. When the CD player flipped off, I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the blue sky, I found myself staring into cerulean eyes.

"I hate you,'' I whispered. He didn't say a word, instead he kissed my forehead and walked pass me. Matt took a seat on the swing, the space my short legs didn't cover. He lifts my left leg up and placed his under it, his other leg he kept on the ground to swing us back and forth. I gave his shoe a shove; it didn't really do anything but raise an eyebrow from Matt. "You are a jerk!" I spat.

"I know and now you know." Matt smiled.

"It's not funny! I kept calling you! Why didn't you return my phone messages?"

"Because…I wasn't talking to you," Matt shrugged.

"Why?"

"I um.." He shook his head, "Guess I was still mad."

"Do you know what I've been going through?" I asked watching him slowly shake his head, "People at school were saying…"

"Since when did you listen to what others had to say?" Matt asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject!" I hit his sneaker again. " They were talking about our break up! I'm sure it is in our school newspaper! Since you didn't call what was I suppose to think?"

"Why would I break up with you?" He asked. "I love you."

"Then why did you walk away from me!"

"Because you were yelling, I was yelling and I don't think we were getting anywhere. Do you?"

"So you just walk away?" I asked. "What about working through it?"

"What's to work through?" Matt shrugged while playing with my shoelaces. "We had an argument yesterday and today is today, a new day."

"That doesn't work. You can't pretend it didn't happen." I watched him carefully. He didn't say anything but continue to play with my shoelace. "Are you always going to walk away from me?"

"Absolutely. I walk away from Dad, I walk away from Tk, I walk away from the band, but you know what…" He grasped my leg and pulled me on top of his lap, "I always come back. It is easier to just be alone and think then stand there letting someone yell at me. The only person I don't walk away from is Tai and that's because he follows me."

"You were yelling too, remember." I gave him a little pout, forgiving him somewhat.

"But you were yelling louder," he joked, kissing my lips gently.

"Did you apologies to Tai yet?"

"Why would I apologies to him?"

"Because you hit him!"

"He hit me too!"

"You threw first punch!"

"That'sthe way our friendship works!"

"Oh is it? And how did you decipher that?"

"He pisses me off, I punch him, he makes me feel guilty, I make him dinner, and everything is settled. It's his plot and it works all the time." Matt shakes his head.

"His plot?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. He begs me to cook a dinner for him, I won't. I don't understand where he thinks I like to cook…but since I refuse him, he then plots this ingenious plan for me to fight with him and then smooth it all over by cooking a bloody dinner."

"First off, ingenious and Tai do not go together and Tai would never do that."

"Hell he won't. Right now he's looking over some dinner recipes."

"See there! I happen to know that Tai does not own a recipe books. He's afraid his mother might try to cook something!"

"He goes on-line and he picks the most difficult dishes!" Matt pouted. He is so adorable sometimes. I put his head between my hands and gave him a kiss, not as gentle as the one he had given to me.

"Aw…you guys are so cute!" I heard Mimi's voice from behind me. I glanced over, watching as she made her way through our backyard garden in her high heel shoes. "So…is this the make up part?" She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around both my neck and Matt's.

"Can't breath!" I cried. I really cried because she made me knock my forehead against Matt's cheek. I know it hurt my head and I wasn't surprise to find him rubbing his cheek when Mimi finally released us from her grip.

"I just came over to keep you company Sor but I guess Matt beat me too it." She smiled, snuggling between the end of the swing and Matt. "So what are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?" Matt looked over at her.

"To make up for the argument? What special evening did you plan?"

"I have band practice in an hour Mims." Matt frowned, staring at her intensely.

She rolled her eyes, "So you didn't bring gifts? Flowers? Candy? Hell boy, don't you watch those movies?" She asked while he continues to stare at her. "When making up you are suppose…."

"That'sin movies," Matt cut her off.

I laughed as Mim through up her hands, "You are hopeless Yamato!" She looked down at Matt's jacket as it begun to make a musical tune. "Your jacket is ringing."

"I know." Matt's hand kept making small circles on my back.

"Do you want to answer that?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's Tai." Matt frowned.

I sighed and took his cell phone out of his inner pocket. Flipped up the top and right away I was greeted by Tai's booming voice.

"It's about time you answer you fucking phone! I warned you before about hurting her and look what you do! Why don't you at least give her a phone call instead of ignoring her! If she was…"

"Tai?" I smiled, "It's Sor. Would you like to talk to Matt?"

"Oh, hey Sor. Sorry about that I thought…what are you doing with his phone?"

"He wouldn't answer it, so I did." I glanced over at Matt, "Everything is cool Tai and you were right."

"I was?" silence, "Well of course I was!"


	6. Madness

"'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked.  
'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat. 'We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'  
'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.  
'You must be," said the Cat. 'or you wouldn't have come here.'"

* * *

Review Replies: 

Vigatus: I think you'll be happy with this chapter. More Tai, more Izzy and Mimi...just not together yet.

Rileyyy: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH in updating your stores. I just have to do a review. Chicken and Stupid are turning out wonderful. Thanks for the review.

Crimson Blademaster: Thanks for your review! I hope you like the new side of Tai. I'm thinking with this story that this could be the reason he goes into detective work later on in life...

JyouraKoumi: Izzy's part is getting there. Remeber, I only have ever done Matt and Sora fics. This is new to me. I think I know how I'm going to contect them together. Bare with me kay?

Soramon: I'm glade you are over being angry now. I'm starting to be okay with Izzy and Mimi together.

* * *

"Call me later?" I kissed Matt again. 

"Hmmm," Matt nestled his lips against my neck.

"Hurry up would you!" Mimi called from her pink Volkswagen bug.

I sighed, pulling Matt away. "You better go or your band will be looking for you."

"Yeah," He kissed the top of my head, then my cheek then my mouth.

"Sor!" Mimi yelled again.

"Remember…"kiss, "Call," kiss, "Me!" a last, one quick kiss before running down the stairs. I waved at my boyfriend as he stood on the steps, his guitar slung over his shoulder looking so handsome.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have me as your friend," Mimi chattered away, "Most people would have been disgusted by your display of affection and rode on with out you. Lucky for you, I think you two are so adorable."

"Yeah," I said dreamily, still feeling Matt's lips against the base of my neck.

"You don't mind coming along, do you?"

"Hmmm?"

"To Izzy's house? I have some problems I have to solve for school. Maybe he could help you with your work too. Did you bring your books?"

"Oh," I glanced in the backseat, "Yeah. I thought we were going to your house to study."

"I doubt you were even listening to me with your tongue in Matt's mouth,'' Mimi rolled her doe eyes at me. "I told you that I had to go to Izzy's house for an hour or two for some major studying!"

"Fine," I sighed, looking at the window. We went a few miles with out saying anything; Mimi would sing a long to the radio soft as I watched the scenery pass me by through the window. "Hey Mim?" I finally glance over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you just let Izzy know you are interested?"

"Sor, we've been through this before." Mimi glanced over at me. "He is going to need someone who will understand what he is talking about! I have to keep interrupting him, asking him what a word he used even means! I…I feel stupid around him."

"We all feel stupid around him. Well Ken and Joe can keep up….even Matt can keep up."

"Which surprises me every day!" Mimi added. "Sorry but I never took Matt as the brainy type."

"No problem, I didn't either but back to Izz. He doesn't think of any of us being less then he is. He's a genius but he would never think himself better then his friends."

"I'm not so sure." Mimi tapped her steering wheel, "I mean when we are in a group he talks but when it's just us two, he says one or two words and that's it. Well until I run into the next problem. If he is even on the computer, no one else even exists!"

"He's shy, Mim. You have to be a little more open with him."

"I'm not so sure he is interested in me, Sor." She tapped the steering wheel with a long, perfectly filed nail. "Let's just drop it okay?"

"Whatever," I gave her a shrug.

"Don't do that!" She hissed at me, "That is so Mattish!"

"Sorry!" I couldn't help grin.

When we finally arrived at Izzy's house, he was there at the door as though he was watching for us.

"Sor," He gave me a brief hug, "I didn't realise you were coming over also."

"Last minute invite," I glanced over at Mimi, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." He shook his red head, "Of course not. A visit from you is always welcome, you know that. Come in. Mother had put some snacks on the table in case you get hungry. At first I didn't think it was a good idea, Mimi hardly eats anything but now…"

"Are you saying I'm a pig?" I slapped him in the arm.

"Not you," Izzy blushed, rubbing his arm before he walked up the stairs towards his room. "I'm saying that he's a pig."

There, on Izzy's bed, sat the pig flipping through some of Izzy's computer magazines.

"Tai!" I pounced on the bed beside him, giving him a huge hug. "Oh, what happen there?" I poked at a large bruise on his arm.

"OW!" Tai gave me the dirtiest look he could make while rubbing his arm. His efforts were in vain. With those brown eyes of his, there was no way he could give a death glare. "I was coaching a few kids when they mistook me for a ball." Tai tried to find some time durning the week to teach kiddie soccer to a bunch of four to six year olds. He is the bravest boy I know…

"How did that happen? The ball is on the ground; your arm is up here!"

"I had to get down to their level to talk to them. I had the soccer ball in my hand when a kid thought he was being smart by kicking out of my grip. I, on the other head wanted to kick in his head!"

"Poor Tai," I kissed his cheek.

"I don't feel so bad. I notice that Matt had an injury also. I think a crazed fan tried to strangle him …WAIT, no that markon his neck is a hickey!" Another Tai glare.

"We aren't doing anything else." I lowered my eyes, "Besides how many girls have you…"

"And I don't want to know if you are!" Tai continued to flip through the magazine, he is so brotherly towards me. It's great really. "And what I do is completely different from what you should do!"

"Boy you are a grouchy pants tonight."

"I got kicked in the arm by a five year old; I have every damn right to be!"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Sor." Tai gave into one of his sheepish grins.

"That was so very cute and all but I need to pass!" Mimi held up her books.

"If you want, we have rented movies and you can help yourselves to the food." Izzy told us.

"Aw, you two want to be alone!" Tai gave a toothy grin; I slammed my elbow in his ribs.

"OUT!" Mimi pointed to the door. "And try to keep your friend under control Sor!"

"He's your friend too!" I reminded her. "I have homework to do also, can't I…"

"Actually I find that keeping you two in different rooms, you tend to study better." Izzy straighten his desktop up, making it all pretty for Mimi to use while I have to use the kitchen table, where the food is my temptation. This is so unfair! "I'll get Mimi started then I'll help you. I can go back and forth like that. That way you to can do your assignments with out an hour discussion about your tv shows."

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"You are beyond my capablities." Izzy blinked at him.

"B…but I came baring a gift!" Tai searched his pockets until he found what looked to be a plastic bag.

"Err…very nice. Thank you." Izzy took it from him and threw it in his trashcan beside the desk.

"NOOO!" Tai retrieved the baggy. "It's hair!"

"GROSS!" Mimi squealed.

"From what?" Izzy asked. "And why do you have it!"

"From my girlfriend," Tai smiled loving at the baggy.

"I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend." I wrapped my arm around his wide shoulders. "Who is she?"

"And why did you take her hair?" Mimi asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"Well…I'm not sure what her name is yet." Tai scratched the back of his neck.

"Tai, what do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Well I was at the mall when I was lucky enough to spot her…"

"Not this again!" Mimi sat on the bed.

"I saw her again, the girl. My only love!" Tai glared at Mimi. "I yelled stop but she didn't listen. I was on the other side of the strip. She took the stairs to the bottom floor and I reached over the rail to grasp her shoulder but I pulled some of her hair instead."

"Isn't that stalking?" I asked.

"She has the softest hair I ever felt…"

"You pulled her hair out," Mimi eyed him, "Yeah that's going to get you a date!"

"I…well I didn't mean too!" Tai hissed at the blonde. "She called me a bastard and kept walking; rubbing her beautiful hair….you should hear her voice. So soft. Harsh but soft."

"Wow, you two are on to pet names already." I giggled.

"It's not funny," Tai, growled, "I'm serious!"

"And that is what frightens me even more!" Mimi rubbed her arms.

"How does this hair make her your girlfriend and what are you going to do with it?" Izzy asked.

"I'm in love with her so naturally she has to be my girlfriend," Tai rolled his eyes. "She just needs to realise who I am and what I mean to her."

"You pulled her hair out and she called you a bastard. I think she already knows what you mean to her." I couldn't help myself.

"Any hoot," Tai frowned, "I'm giving it to you." He handed it over to Izzy.

"I don't want it. I mean what if she ends up dead and I have her hair strains in my apartment?" Izzy backed away, shaking his head and hold his hands upright in front of him.

"Don't say such a horrible thing!" Tai's eyes grew large, "We are going to grow old together. I already planned out the next fifty years of our lives!"

"Sora, Tai's scaring me…" Mimi took a few steps away from our friend.

"Me too," I shook my head.

"Um..okay." Izzy sighed. "What are you going to do with the hair? Besides giving it to me for some odd reason."

"Well….you can find people from hair strains. Something like DNA, so I thought…"

"No Tai. I told you before I do not have the equipment, I don't have the knowledge. I have nothing to trace a person down!"

"That was with finger prints. This here is hair, from her head."

"Yes and the fact that you are hugging it scares the hell out of me!" Izzy shook his head. "I'm sorry Tai. I can't track her down like that." He looked over at me for a moment then sighed before looking back at Tai, "I wasn't going to mention this and I don't think I should since you have gone beyond the steps of sanity and into the world of madness but I have a friend…"

"Who knows her!"

"No. I have a friend who has a friend whose father…"

"Knows of her?"

"No, let me finish! This person works in the security room of the mall. He happens…"

"Is he the big fat security officer who kicked Tk and Davis out of the toy store?" Tai smacked his head. "Of course I should have asked Davis and TK to help! They know the security guy first hand!"

"Tai…" Izzy snapped his finger in front of Tai's face. "First off, I doubt that officer would help if you mention TK and Davis' names. Secondly, that's not the person I am referring to. This person works with the cameras. He might help us get a good visual on this girl. The only thing I am worried about is if he thinks it is safe for us to do so. I mean with you insanity level increasing at a rapid incline."

"I'm not crazy," Tai held up a hand, "No matter what you, my friends may think, I'm not. I am in love. I knew it the moment her eyes meant mine… Just let me live in this life of illusion instead of a life of dispare!"

"Quote from the Simpsons?" Izzy asked and Tai grinned.

"You exchanged glances for what, three seconds?" I asked.

"That's what is so amazing about our relationship, it only took three seconds!" Tai smiled.

"What relationship!" I asked.

"Well he did pull the girl's hair out. He is in love with her. If anything I'd say that they have a love-hate relationship going on." Mimi giggled.


	7. The Calls

_**REVIEWS:**_

Soramon: Er...are you well:). Anyrate, I think we will see more of Tai's maddness in later chapter. Hope you enjoy this next chapter -thanks for the review.

JyouraKoumi: Yep, very new. Matt and Sora are so easy to write...they fit so well together. It's nice to write about another couple once in awhile, you got me there.

Vigatus: That's a good question. I'm not sure how I want you guys to feel about him yet. I guess with catution for the moment.

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

_**New Chapter:**_

"Do you think she's thinking about me?" Tai asked from the chair that he seem to smother with his body.

"Who?" I glanced up from my books.

"My girlfriend," he looked a little annoyed.

"Sure," I said softly, returning to my books, "I bet she's out there telling all her friends about you as we speak."

"You think!" Tai sat straight in the chair.

"It's not every day a stranger pulls your hair out," I smirked, "She's probably warning them about the mall hair grabber!"

"Funny!" He glared at me with his chocolate eyes.

"Hmmm," I shrugged, continuing with my work at hand.

"How you doing, Sor?" Izzy came out from his room and looked over some of my work. "Looks like you might have to look at this one again. Oh and number twelve needs looked into a little more."

Frowning I snatched my sheet from him. I wasn't trying to be rude but I hate it when I miss up. I thought everything was right for once! That is when it started, the annoying noise from Tai's jacket.

_"Hello! This is the marvellous Tai speaking, what would you like me to do for you today!"_ Tai said in his cheering voice that made me giggle each time. _"Oh hi Davis. Um…No Kari isn't here. I think she went out with…"_ Tai grinned, _"No she isn't with Tk, at least I don't think so."_ Silence and Tai rolled his eyes. _"Because she isn't here so I'm not sure who she is with right now."_ A frown formed on my best friend's face, _"I highly doubt that she is off with some homeless bum spinning a bottle at a local circus."_ A shake of a head, _"I'm sure of it because we don't have a local circus and why would she kiss a bear?"_ I could hear Davis voice echoing through Tai's phone yet it was somewhat mumbled. _"No I don't know where she is right now. I'm at Izzy's….She's not here."_ Tai wrinkled up his eyebrow, "_Why would I lie to you? If she told me she didn't want to talk to you then I would say, she does not want to talk to you….NO, I did not say that. I said **IF**, Davis! **IF**"_ another head shake. _"Yeah bye."_

"What was that about?" I asked but was interrupted by a duck quacking sound from Tai's phone.

"Sorry, that would be Tk." Tai sighed, _"Hello Tk. Huh? No, Kari isn't here. Don't know where she is now. No, I'm not watching her, she asked for her freedom and mom gave it to her…."_ Tai grinned, _"I'm not sure if she is with Davis but I don't think so….because he asked if she was with me. Yeah if I see her I'll let her know….bye."_

"And that was…" I asked.

"It seems Tk and Davis are trying to locate my sister before the other one does," Tai grinned, "I love being in the middle sometimes. It's so exciting!"

Tai's phone rang again. _"Still me!"_ He mouth Davis' name to us, _"He just hung up with me. No Davis, he is not here. If he were, why would he call me? I am sure he isn't hiding in the apartment somewhere….No, I don't think its right to look under Izzy's parent's bed….why. Because!"_ Tai slapped his forehead, _"I told you she isn't here! I'm not lying! Why would I? I don't know where he is, Tk doesn't report to me when he wanders off from his mommy's view."_ Tai tilted his head, _"His phone is busy because he is using it, just leave a message with on his cell?…yeah I'll tell her if I see her before you."_

"Now I'm curious," Izzy leaned back on the sofa next to me, he casually put his arm behind my back on the sofa.

"So am I,'' Tai grinned. "They are only using little words. It's as if they are trying to keep something from me yet have me help them at the same time."

"Okay now this problem," I pointed to number twelve, back to my school work. "I can't find my mistake…" I looked over as Tai's phone started to quack.

_"Speak to me,"_ Tai answered. _"Yeah he just called….I guess he was still looking for Kari. No, she didn't show up yet. I don't know. Don't know….What do you mean about what he said? I don't think he knows what he is talking about so how am I suppose to understand?…No I didn't get a chance to call Kari…because you two are calling me! Sure, he mentioned you briefly. Um…just if you were here, that's all. No, he didn't say anything else. Yeah okay."_

"Take the batteries out!" I pleaded with him.

"What if Kari calls?" Tai asked his eyes huge. Then a doorbell tone went off on his phone. "That's Matt." He unfolded his phone, "Yes….hold up. What? What don't you want in the middle of… Why do I have to tell them? He's your brother, you tell him you don't want to talk to him! Oh…right that would be talking to him. Only twice so far…how many? Kari's calling you too? Why?" there was a long pause and I noticed Tai clenching his teeth. _" Oi! Sure, bye."_

"What did he want?" Izzy asked carefully.

"I don't know exactly, he's pissed but he hinted that I should think about our friendship and maybe get an alibi before I do anything irrational. I am to tell Tk, Davis, and Kari to stop calling Matt and that he doesn't care right now, won't care tomorrow or the days to follow, so they are suppose to leave him alone or the band will drown their heads in the down town public restroom's toilets. "

"Eww…" I wrinkled my nose, knowing that they would.

"Tk again," Tai picked up the phone, _"Ello….No, I'm not calling him. Because he just called me….To tell you to stop calling him and he isn't talking to you at the moment. I'm suppose to also tell you that Kari isn't there, she has no reason to be there, Davis isn't there, he has no reason to be there, and he doesn't care about this stupid mess you got yourself into…However, between you and me, I think he was just a little pissed that you called him eight times during band practice and he really does care…well he will later. You know how touché he can get." Tai rolled his eyes. "No, I don't think it's wise to get Sora to call…yeah I'm sure he would pick up for her but he'd hang up just as fast once she tells him that she is calling for you…No, Tk. They just got over a big fight; you don't need to involve her in this right now. So, um….what's going on?" Tai's eyes grew huge, "really? Both of you? How is she taking it? Why would you two do that to her! I see…I said I see not that I understood! What if she doesn't like either of you? What if she goes for someone different….I think that's illegal to do that to someone….I thought your brother had some issues….man you flipped! You're asking me now what I think of the idea? I think it's a stupid idea. I think I might have to find a way to get rid of two corpse tomorrow afternoon." _

Tai flipped the phone over. "Okay here's what I got. For some odd reason Tk decided Davis could have Kari. Told Kari that if she can't choose between them, he'll choose for her. His logic is that if she realise what a moron Davis is, she would dump Davis and leave an open path for Tk. Now Davis thought that was a great idea but that Tk should be the one to date Kari first. Now both of them are fighting over who isn't going to date Kari and my sister feels that neither of them likes her now. She called Matt to see if he knew what was going on, because my phone was busy. Then Matt called Tk to tell him that she's upset. Tk called Davis and he related the message. So then Davis tried to call Kari but I guess she's too upset to talk to them, she isn't picking up. Davis tried to call Matt since he was the last person to speak to her. Now they are both looking for her, thinking whoever gets her first will be able to smooth it over and become the guy of her dreams or whatever. I don't know…I think I need to go and find her though. Why do they have to be so stupid?" Tai stood up. "Izz, can you walk them home tonight?"

''Mimi drove," I told him.

"Oh…Well in that case, Izzy can you make sure Mimi doesn't hit any street signs on her way home?" Tai asked.

"Sure Tai go find Kari and don't worry about them." Izzy smiled as Tai walked out the door.

"I'm glad I don't have two guys like Davis and Tk following me around," I looked over at my friend.

"Scary isn't it?" Izzy smirked, leaning forward and picking up a little bag with hair inside.

"Tk and Davis or Tai?" I asked, not sure, whom he was actually referring too.

"Tk and Davis," Izzy smiled, holding up the bag, "Tai is Tai. Once he has an idea stuck in his mind, he sticks to it until he gets whatever he is after. That's normal."

"I guess love can make people do the strangest things," I eyed him carefully.

"I wouldn't know," Izzy slipped the hair in his pant pockets.

"Aw, come on. This is me," I pointed to myself, "I know how you feel about Mims! I have watched you two for the longest time and I really don't understand why you two aren't…"

"We're not right for each other," Izzy cut me off. "It just isn't right to start something when you know it's going to fail in the end. What's the point?"

"Better to love then not to love at all," I reminded him.

"If you can't finish it, don't start it." Izzy muttered.

"That's something Matt would say, not you!" I put my head on his shoulder, looking up at his face with the puppy dog stare. "You might be missing something if you don't try."

"I could also mess up a good friendship," Izzy shook his head. "Look I'm glad it's working for you and Matt, but I'm not Matt. Mimi is….well she's gorgeous she is perfect every day of her life and she's always in the spot light. I am…plain. A nobody, just a kid who likes computers. A nerd. Her friends…"

"Don't say it. I know where you are going and you are wrong. Mimi does not let her friends decide what is best for her. She's honest and her heart is there for you to take, I just hope you hurry up before someone else takes it." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen with an empty cup in my hand, leaving Izzy there to think.

I sat down at the table, the empty cup placed in front of me wondering if I should just keep my nose out of their business like Matt suggested. I can still here his words, if it's meant to be…

I suppose a half an hour went by, my mind kept drifting back to numerous things before my best friend waltzed into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "Ready?" She hooked her pink pocket book over her shoulder and twirled her oversized key chain around in the air.

"Huh..oh yeah," I put the cup in the sink and reached for my sweater and headed for the living room to gather my stuff.

"Sor," Mimi grasped my shirt sleeve, pulling me closer to her. "You're right and um; don't look surprised when we leave."

"What?" I asked her back as she bounced into the living room. Izzy was trying to help by gathering some of my books and placing them back in the bag.

"Well, thanks for all your help Izzy." Mimi smiled, watching him hand me my bag.

"Any time," He returned the smile, leading us to the door. "Just promise to drive carefully going home, alright? Tai was pretty upset when he left and I don't want to be on his hit list under Tk and Davis."

"So it's not our well being you are worried about but if Tai would kill you or not?" I teased, raising my head to kiss his cheek. I'm not sure, when everyone grew to be taller; it's as if it happen over summer.

"We will be careful," Mimi smiled, walking behind me out of the door, "Oh Izzy I almost forgot." She put her hand behind his head; she leaned over and covered his mouth with her own. My eyes grew large and I know my mouth fell open as I watched. Izzy's eyes were as large as mind at first but they started to close as Mimi worked her magic, pressing her body close to his as she deepens the kiss. His hand slowly rose to rest on her hip and I had to take my eyes away, to give them a little more privacy. More then I could say for a few of his neighbours that were peeking down the hall at them.

"I'll wait down in the lobby," I smiled to myself, turning on my heels and headed for the elevator**_. I_** couldn't wait to call Matt up and blow it in his face.


	8. An Angry Brother

**_Reviews:_**

**Vigatus:** I'll have to think about how Tai would get back at Tk and Davis or maybe leave that up to Kari. I can't show how Tai comfort his sister with out Sora being present because she's the one telling the story. I'm thinking of another story though where Tai is the main character and maybe he will have a review of this story or maybe I'll attach his point of view in the end. I'm not sure yet and I know it doesn't really make sense in words but in my mind it does. Thanks for the review and I'll think about your suggections, it would be more humor back into the story.

**Soramon:** Yeah Tai is getting the short end of the stick in this story. He's trying to be the hero to everyone and putting off his own romance. However, that might change towards the end.

**JyouraKoumi:** I hope this story does make you proud. It would never had been written if you didn't suggest something with Izzy and Mimi.

**_Cheers and thanx for the reviews everyone._**

* * *

**_Story:_**

The next day I ran into Tk going to school. We walked for a while before Tai snuck up behind us and mimicked a Mim's death hug on me.

"Hey there," I squeezed out of the arm lock. "I tried to call you last night." I took notice that Tai and Tk weren't greeting each other or making eye contact as they normally did, in fact, Tk steps were getting larger. He couldn't be that excited about going to school.

"That would be the fault of searching for my sister, my upset sister!" Tai hissed in Tk's directions.

"Oh, right." Must think of way to change subject.

"What's your problem Tai?" Tk turned around, "You don't want me or Davis to date your sister and now we are both out of the picture, so stop harking on me about it! I heard it all yesterday!"

I had to admire Tk for bravery but he took the wrong time to show it to Tai.

"Who would have thought that it would be this nice in December" I took in a deep breath, "I so love the smell of cold, fresh air. Don't you?"

"My problem is the way you two went about your little so called plan!" Tai came inches from Tk's face, pointed his finger into Tk's chest. "You two couldn't have discussed this between the both of you? You two had to go and humiliate my sister in a middle of a party! No one wants to know that they're not wanted and no wants that knowledge to be announced among their peers! Now today she has to face them all, knowing about the whispers, the snickering and the lies that are going on behind her back!"

"We didn't' think that it would…" Tk swatted Tai's finger away from him.

"That it would go down the way it did?" Tai arched his eyebrows, "Guess what, it has."

"We were tired of her toying with us and we thought that this would be easy on her and on us. She wouldn't make a decision and we don't want to date the same girl! Our friends thought we were pathetic trying to get the same girl."

"You two are pathetic! Did you ever think why she didn't want to pick between you two? Did it even accrue to you that maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings or Davis? All she was trying to do protect your feelings and look where it got her? In the end it was the same people she was protecting that hurt her! I'm starting to think the only reason either of you even like Kari is because of the other and you two are in a competition to piss the each other off!" Tai growled.

"Tk you better hurry up or you'll miss your basketball group up ahead…" I shooed him along to his team-mates.

"Whatever,'' Tk rolled his eyes and stormed away from us.

"A little hard on him, weren't you?" I looked up at my friend.

"You didn't see my sister," Tai said softly. "Not only that but I missed out on a date with my girlfriend," Tai took notice to a rock on the sidewalk and gave it a kick. I watched as it skids across the road to the other side.

"So you finally got a date with this mystery girl?" I turned to face him again.

"Well…no."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I mean I might have if I went to the mall yesterday. I might have seen her, I might have asked her number and she might have given it to me. I might have even asked for her name and I might have been able to call her last night asking her out on a date. That didn't happen because I was searching for my sister." Tai glared at the Blondie that was still in our view.

"You know," I gave him a little jolt in the arm, "You are going to have girls come in and out of your life but Kari will always remain there. She's going to remember what a great big brother you are and…"

"Hell she will!" Tai glared at me, "She's going to marry some guy and have a zillion kids. She's going to tell them all how their uncle blew his one chance of dating his future wife to go after her while she sulked over two boys she won't even end up marring!"

He went over the other side, lost any kind of sanity he ever had! Now the poor unknown girl is his fiancée! "Well…, hey do you remember what you told me about Matt?"

"That he grinds his teeth before he starts to yell at me?"

"Um…no."

"That he bites your finger if you bebop him?"

"No. I didn't know that? Since when?"

"Since last Tuesday." Tai shook his head, "Kept yelling about personal space and I shouldn't interfere with it or his fist in going to interfere with mine."

"Oh. No it was about…"

"How he turns to classical music to help him sleep better?"

"No but isn't that so cute? Now I find myself listening to it, thinking that he's closing his eyes about…" I noticed Tai had stopped and was now glaring at me. "Um, no not that either."

"That he is weird like his brother?"

"You never said that!"

"Well he is!"

"No it was about how he kept pulling away from us and how something would come up, bringing us back together again. That he was destine to be with me and me with him. That's how it will be with this girl, if you two aren't meant to be, then it will be so." I smiled sweetly, best advice Tai had ever given me.

"I lied." Tai said flatly, "I read that out of a poem I had to memorize for school. I just changed a few words around to make it sound as if it was my own. I got tired of you two exchanging glances and zoning out into space. I had to do something for the gang, you two were getting in our nerves. It sounds good and all but, it wasn't true. You always had someone else that connected you to Matt. Either Tk. or I there was always someone, I have no one but the security people tape, which she might or might not be on. Even if she is, that only proves that she does exist and hopefully someone knows her. My future wife is out there and I don't know how to find her, Sor."

"Tai you are getting worked up about someone you don't even know. She could be an awful person! She could be a man dressed as a woman for all you know."

"I know, I'd say the same thing if it were someone else. However, Sor, it was in the eye contact. We held it and we shared something. I would have never believed in it but this is love at first sight. I know we belong together and I honestly think she knows it too."

"Then why isn't she tracking you down?"

"I don't know. Maybe she isn't as persistence as I am. Maybe she didn't feel it, maybe…," Tai smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe you freaked her out?" I grinned.

"In a way, maybe I did. Maybe she did feel it and maybe it did scare her. I don't know but I will find her and I will let her know how I feel."

"Tai, you might be setting yourself up for heartbreak." I warned him.

"Isn't that how love always end?" Tai smiled, "A couple either breaks up or one dies on the other. Sure, it might take eighty years for that person to die but they do and in the end, someone is left crying over the departure of the other. I have nothing to lose then anyone else that is in love. Maybe more if I don't find her though."

"You do realise that this is kind of romantic."

"No it isn't. It's a mystery that needs solved."

"No, Tai. It's romantic." I laughed as he made a face.

"Just don't be telling people that!" Tai frowned. "I don't want them to think I'm some sappy dweb!"

"Your secret is safe with me," I wrapped my arm around his. "Oh speaking of romantic, Mimi kissed Izzy last night."

"She always was kissing him. Remember the lips stick on his face? It's her…"

"I know but this time it happens in front of me. That means she is pushing it into the public. Be prepared because not only is your sister the talk of the school, Mimi and Izzy will be sharing the spot light too."


	9. Never going to say no

**Reviews:**

JyouraKoumi: Thanks and you are right, I have to get more Izzy in there and I will...soon. I promise just not in this next secetion. (sorry)

Arilla Rossi: Yes, terrible boys but don't worry. Tai will get them straighten out. I'm just not sure how.

Vigatus: Thank you. That review means a lot to me. May be the best review I have receive so far and it isn't even completley directed with the story.

Soramon: I don't know why it would say that you hadn't review when you had or...however it is suppose to go. Maybe you were on when I just made a new chapter. I've done that before and couldn't read the story I was trying to read. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter and I hope you like this one. I am working on a way to get Izzy into this story more. In order to do that I need to have Tai and his delusional world.

Thanks for the reviews! Cheers!

**

* * *

**

**Story:**

"I'm not watching that!" Matt felt the need to repeatedly tell me how he was not watching the Notebook we had just rented.

"Yeah, you told me that four times at the video store, three times driving here and once in the elevator." I eyed him carefully, "I fully understand that you wish to rent Lone State of Mind but Hun, we had seen that four times. It was my turn to pick and I…" I gave him a brief kiss on the lips, "picked this one." I laid my coat on the back of the sofa, knowing well enough if I open the coat closet, I would never get it shut again. "Glad to see you are keeping the place a little cleaner." I looked over the apartment with approval.

"Dad is paying Kari to come over once a week and clean," Matt shrugged. "She's doing a good job telling us what a mess we make." Matt shrugged a little but held a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked with some caution.

"Nothing," Matt kissed the tip of my nose and slipped his fingers through the front of my belt loops, pulling me closer to him. Smiling up at him, I put my around his neck and let him kiss my lips.

"Mmmm…delicious," I moaned once the kiss broke. Matt was good, very good at slipping breath mints with out anyone seeing him. His mouth always tasted as if he just brushed his teeth.

Matt kissed me again, more deeply, slowly pushing me backwards. I felt the armrest of the couch buckling my knees out from under me.

"Oaf!" I lost my breath as Matt landed hard on top of me.

"Sorry," He mumbled, not sounding sorry at all. I felt his lips on the side of my neck, his hands moving up my rib cage.

"The movie is long," I hinted, rooting around on the floor for the remote I knew Matt and his father kept near the sofa.

"Is it?" Now his hands reached my breast and normally I would draw the line. I still may in a moment or two.

His lips recaptured my lips again. I put his head between my hands and pushed him away. When I open my eyes, I knew that it was the biggest mistake of my life. His eyes held so much passion, his brows drawn up in a frown, I knew in the very moment I couldn't say no to him. I pulled his face back down to my lips, my hand leaving him to slip his buttons loose from his shirt.

"You're right Tai, this is better then the movies." I felt Matt's tongue slide out of my mouth and I tipped my head back to see Tai and Tk standing by the kitchen, both holding a cola can in their hand. "However I feel this show could lose more of Sora being undress then my brother."

"What are you doing here?" Matt sounded a little winded.

"I came to see my only brother!" Tk frowned shaking his head. "Remember you told me to stop by whenever I needed to talk."

"Actually he stopped by so I wouldn't beat him up," Tai said before taking a swig of his cola.

"Then you came to the wrong place," Matt growled.

"Get off me," I gently pushed him up, feeling a little disappointed.

"Why? You should be thanking us!" Tk shook his blonde head while bravely approaching his brother.

"Why the hell should I?" Matt slid off me, sitting at the end of the sofa looking more frustrated then disappointed.

"Because it look like the both of you were getting a little…" Tk grinned, "out of control."

"Go home," Matt glared at his brother.

"Again, do I not get a thank you at all?" Tk played a hurtful part well. Like his brother, his eyes held so much sorrow; his lip actually looked as he was pouting a little.

Matt continued to glare.

"Let me set a picture," Tk sat on the armrest of the sofa, throwing his arm around Matt's shoulder, his soda waving in an empty space in front of him. "Here you two are, in the dimmed light, Sora's shirt is thrown um…over there," He pointed to the overstuffed chair Tai took upon to occupying, "and your shirt is behind the sofa. She just slid your pants down below your ass and dad waltz out from…let's say his bedroom." Tk smirked, "What do you think would happen then?"

"Dad's here?" Matt looked over the sofa.

"Oh yeah, he's changing out of his suit." Tk grinned, winking at me.

"What is he doing home this early?" Matt asked, rising from the sofa not waiting for Tk's reply.

"Don't know…" Tk watched the older blonde as he went down the hall.

"So…" I looked over at Tai, "You two settled your differences?"

"No," They both shook their head.

"Tk is still a jerk and I'd like to see his body outlined in chalk on the downtown sidewalk." Tai sighed.

"Tai is still an over protecting moronic brother who can't come to terms that his little sister is old enough to handle simple situations herself." Tk sipped his drink.

"Okay then," I slapped my leg, not knowing what else to do.

"I came over to see Matt about getting this bamboo clown off my back," Tk jerked his head in Tai's direction.

"I came by to ask Matt when his next performance was," Tai grinned, "Little did I know it would be tonight and not a musical."

Now it was my turn to glare.

"I let myself in," Tk kept talking, "I thought I'd beat Matt home and I knowing that Dad was suppose to home early, Matt probably had some real good left-over dinner to warm up for him tonight. I thought I'd help myself while I waited."

"I knocked on the door," Tai went on; I found my head was getting tired of being redirected. "I was expecting Blondie to open the door but instead it was this devious little brat my best mate calls brother."

"Not being in my own home," Tk cut Tai off, "I played the proper host and open the door to find bush head standing there. I couldn't very well tell him not to come in, that would be rude. I let him pass and offered him a soda."

"My mouth was parched and a cold drink sounded appealing," Tai kept up with the story, "I didn't trust pea brain over there not to spit in my drink so I accomplished him into the kitchen."

"There I pulled out two cola's, handed one to him and I kept one for myself. I heard dad yell for Matt and I told him that he wasn't home yet and I hope he did not mind me stopping by. Of course he didn't." Tk shrugged.

"I then had to tell him that I was present also since Tk obliviously didn't believe it was important." Tai said.

"Which I didn't, still don't." Tk grinned sourly. "Dad said it was fine and he was going to change. Then we heard you and Matt's playfully voice through the door."

"We thought you would at least switch on the lights," Tai sighed deeply, "We thought you two would come into the kitchen. When you didn't do either, we adventured out and what to our surprised."

"But to our very eyes we saw that you two had quickly moved into an awkward situation." Tk slink off the armrest and onto the sofa cushions.

"But not to yourselves but to Tk and me," Tai said, "We both, decided for the best of our friendship that we would interrupt before you two had your hands on your goal."

"Which we notice Matt did but we really weren't willing to see you reach yours." Tk smiled slyly.

"Now I know why Matt was pissed off at the both of you," I slanted my eyes in hopes that they would see it as an evil glare. They grinned, raised their cans and drank in a silent toast.


	10. Not a little girl

REVIEWS:

Vigatus, Soramon, JyouraKoumi:

Thanks for reading up with the story and for all the reviews.  
-Cheers!

* * *

STORY:

"So," Matt came walking out of the hallway, "What are you two doing here?"

"I need a reason to see my only brother!" Tk shot him a hurtful look.

"And I need one to see my best friend?" Tai tried the same approach.

"Really, what are you two doing here?" Matt sat down beside me and slung his arm behind my back.

"Your best friend is being a pain in the ass," Tk scowled, "He won't leave me alone and he's stalking me."

"Your brother hurt my sister's feelings and it's only right that I mess him up!" Tai frowned at Tk. "And I would like to add that I am not stalking him!"

"Like hell your not!" Tk shouted.

"Quiet it down out there," Hiroaki called from his bedroom.

"He's following me everywhere," Tk kept talking, however in a quieter tone.

"No I am not." Tai hissed, "I go to the same school, it's something I can't help. I have a gym class with you. Again not my fault. Your brother is my friend, that I can't help either because I'm so darn likeable."

"Guys," Matt put his hands up to his eyes, "It's a long night do we really have to get into it now?"

"Oh, now it's a long night?" Tk stood up, "You couldn't wait to jump her but to listen to me, it becomes a long night."

"WHAT?" I heard Matt echo my thoughts.

"Boys," Hiroaki said more sternly. "Keep it down. You're in the same room, no need to be shouting."

"Just tell your friend to leave me alone," Tk pointed to Tai.

"And tell your brother to stay away from my sister!" Tai shouted back.

"What's going on in here?" Hiroaki asked coming out from the hall looking very tired.

''Nothing," Tai and Tk crossed their arms in front of them.

"Nothing, huh?" Mr. Ishida walked pass them into the kitchen. "Sounded more like something then nothing."

"Tai's being a jerk," Tk pouted.

"Only because you were one first!" Tai pointed out.

"I think they are both being jerks," I mumbled, still remembering the harassment I received.

"It's nothing, really Dad." Matt eyed his father. "Tk and Tai are trying to work out their differences."

"Try in a lower voice then, we do have neighbours." Hiroaki came back into the living room, which he then picked up the cd we just rented. "I heard this was a good movie."

"I'd rather watched…" Matt started.

"It's extremely good," I cut him off. "We've got popcorn," I held up the store bought box. "Just need the magical box and we have it hot!" I was referring to the microwave.

"Maybe next time," Matt's father smiled softly, "I've got to get some rest before work." He patted Matt on the head and lifted Tk's hat to give him a quick kiss on top of his head before he walked back into his bedroom. "Matt, you and I need to talk later when everyone leaves."

Matt wrinkled up his nose and didn't look too happy.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I think it's about the parking ticket." Matt sighed, putting his head on my shoulder.

"What's up with dad?" Tk looked over at my boyfriend.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged, popping his head up, "He hasn't been feeling well for a week now and was actually told to come home early today."

"Has he seen a doctor?" I asked.

"No," Matt shook his blond head. "I'm trying to get him to go but he ignores me. When I make an appointment, he says he forgot about it. I don't know what else to do."

"Do you want mom to talk to him?" Tk asked.

"Nah," Matt looked over at him, "I don't think it's a good idea. Don't be mentioning anything to her either."

"Why not?" Tk asked.

"What business is it of hers?" Matt asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tk glared at Matt.

"Forget." Matt mumbled and turned the television on.

"No, what did you mean?" Tk repeated.

"Forget it," Matt said more sternly, continuing to stare at the television. Silence flooded the room and no one spoke for twenty minutes.

"I need to stop at Izzy's tonight, mind if I borrow your girlfriend?" Tai asked, the silence getting to him. .

"Maybe you should be asking me if I mind being borrowed." I shot him a look.

Tai rolled his brown eyes, "Sorry. Sor do you mind if I ask your boyfriend for permission to steal you away for the evening?"

"Not at all," I batted my eyes rapidly.

"Matt do you mind…" Tai started.

"Why do you need her help visiting Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Jealous?" Tai smirked.

"Curious," Matt replied.

"Mimi is going to be there too," Tai shrugged, "It's about the girl at the mall. I thought…"

"Never mind, take her." Matt released me from his arms.

"What!" I slapped him playfully, "You are giving me up that easily?"

"He understands," Tai smiled, "He knows the torture this girl is causing me. The same torture you caused him when he…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt shot up an eyebrow, "I don't want to hear any more about the girl and the mall. I figure you can talk about it as Izzy's instead of here!"

"Bastard," Tai slanted his eyes, "I thought you were being caring!"

"You thought wrong."

"So you send me off to be tortured!" I played hurt.

"Sorry babe, you got to take one for the team." Matt winked at me.

"Why don't you two leave now so I can have a moment with Matt before I have to head home?" Tk grinned.

"You just want to talk about me behind my back," Tai growled.

"My right, he is my brother."

"My best friend."

"Blood is thicker then water."

"Lack of blood can solve that!"

"Hey," Matt warned them. "Dad isn't feeling well. If you two want to argue take it in the elevator."

"Next time," Tai stood up, holding out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me away from Matt.

"Not even a kiss good-bye?" Matt asked.

"Oh, alright but if this gets out…," Tai leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek.

"NOT FROM YOU!" Matt pulled back, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Keep it down!" Hiroaki started to sound mad that time.

"Sorry babe, you have to take one for the team," I threw it back in his face flounced out of the apartment.

"Beboop!" Tai tapped Tk's nose and took off out the door.

"TAI!" Tk yelled.

"BOYS!" I heard Hiroaki yell. Yeah, they are going to be so grounded.

* * *

An hour later, with two hot dogs in hand, we enter Izzy's apartment building. I watched, licking the ketchup off the roll before it leaked onto the nice shiny marble floor, as Tai hit all the buttons, grinning from ear to ear.

"Id guh ad oofouwdat?" I munched a bite of my sandwhich.

"The bees are on the what?" Tai asked.

I rolled my eyes and swolled my mouthful of hotdog,"I said, did you have to do that?"

"Well, yeah." Tai turned to look at the buttons and then back at me, not understanding why I could not understand the conception of pressing button on an elevator.

"It will take us longer," I whined.

"It's an elevator; it won't take but a few minutes out of our time." Tai shrugged and smiled as the door open to let a five-year-old girl in.

"Hello." She smiled at Tai and me.

"Hello little girl," Tai smiled back, "Where is your mommy?"

"With daddy," The girl smiled again.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Tai asked.

"No, I ran away." She kept on smiling.

"Where are you running too?" Tai asked.

"I don't know yet but I thought the elevator would be a good start." She said seriously.

"Honey, maybe you should go back to your room. You shouldn't wander the elevator by yourself." I told her gently.

"IS she your girlfriend," The little brat turned her nose up to me!

"No, my best friend." Tai grinned.

"Well if I had a best friend like that, I would tell her to stay out of other people's business." She said curtly to me.

"Oh," Tai smirked, "Maybe so, but my best friend is getting into your business because she is concern. I was going to ask you the very same question."

"Well if you MUST know, I'm not with mommy or daddy because I am running away. If I ran away with them, it wouldn't be running away, now would it?" She turned her back on us.

Tai reached for her neck from behind and I slapped his hands away. The little girl turned to give us a cold look before turning back to the elevator doors with her little lips puckered and tapping her foot impatiently. Every the door open, she would stick her head out, look both ways, shake her head and turn to ask if this was our stop.

"No but it looks like a good place to run away too." Tai suggested.

"No, I don't like the pictures…" The girl shook her blonde curls.

Next stop she did the exact same thing, Tai mocked a push but I shook my head. Finally, we reached Izzy's floor and wouldn't you know it, the little hellion stepped out of the elevator with us!

"Little Girl, I don't think this floor is for you," Tai shook his head, "It's too far up, you might fall out a window or get pushed!"

"Really," The girl rolled her eyes, "I am not going to open a window," She walked right to Izzy's door, and knocked loudly on it.

Izzy opened the door almost instantly and smiled down at the girl, "Hey Holly. I thought you might be stopping for a visit."

"You know this little girl?" Tai asked.

"Would you please tell this…this bush headed bean that I am not a little girl!" The girl crossed her arms. "I am almost six years old!"

"Err…um," Izzy, scratched his head, "Holly these are my friends, Tai and Sora. Guys this is Holly from the third floor."

"We've meant," Tai glared at the little girl.

"I see,'' Izzy gave a nervous laugh.

"Did my parents call you to tell you that I ran away again?" Holly the not -a-little- girl threw her hands in the air, "Honestly, why do people have to make my life so difficult! All I wanted to do was run-a-way but nooooo; I couldn't even do that with out someone butting into my business!" She heaved hard, folding her arms again.

"Talk about drama…" Tai whistled. "You should be on Broadway kid!"

"I-AM-NOT-A-KID!" Holly actually bared her teeth at Tai! "I-AM-ALMOST-SIX-YEARS-OLD!"

"SO-VERY-SORRY!" Tai repeated.

"Come on in, all of you." Izzy moved from the doorway, "Before someone calls the police."

Holly stormed in the apartment with what appeared to be a routine, draping her coat on a chair by the door and setting down a small bag with what looked like a blanket sticking out from it.

"Are your parent's home?" She asked Izzy, flopping down on the sofa to turn on the TV.

"No but I am expecting more friends," He motioned for us to follow him into his room, "If they come could you answer the door?"

"NO!" Holly yelled back, "What if it's my parents!"

"Okay.." Izzy sighed, "Just let me know if I don't hear the knock."

"How many FRIENDS are you expecting?" The girl glared at Tai and me.

"Just a few more. Mimi might stop over and …"

"MATT?" She asked.

"No, I believe he's at band rehearsal. Isn't the correct Sora?" Izzy asked me.

"Actually we left him at home with his brother. I guess they needed a brotherly moment." I gave a slight shrug.

"How does SHE know Matt?" Holly asked.

"Oh," Izzy grinned evilly. "This is Matt's girlfriend."

"Is not," Holly shook her curls.

"Yes I am." I nodded my head.

"No you are not!" The girl stood up, glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Cat fight!" Tai laughed, "Well a cat and kitten fight."

"Matt promised that he would marry me!" Holly shouted, holding up what looked like a string tied to her finger. "You are nothing more then a delusional fan trying to make a move on my man!" Holly stomped over to her coat and bag, picked it up and flung a glare at Tai and me again. "I'm going home to Mothers!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay…" I turned to look at Izzy. "That girl has some issues!"

"Your neighbours are weird, Izz." Tai laughed. "I thought she was going to do a bounce attack on Sora!"


	11. There She Is!

Soramon&JyouraKoumi: Thanks for your reviews, I hope you had a wonderful holiday (If you had a holiday). Thanks for the reviews! This next one is small but it's something to keep me going.

* * *

Mimi came in to Izzy's apartment an hour after my arrival. She greeted Izzy first, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him very deeply before she bother to take notice to me and Tai sitting on the sofa, feeling awkward as we waited for her to finish. Izzy's cheeks grew a deep rose colour tint to them, but Mimi acted as nothing took place. She gave Tai a quick peck on the cheek and sat down beside me, throwing her arms around my neck to tell me about her tale of the trip of mall shopping.

"Excuse me,'' Tai saved me from an hour long story about a shirt Mimi knew would look perfect with the hand bag she purchased for me two years ago. I did not even know if I still had that purse! "I believe Izzy wanted us to watch this surveillance tape." Tai held up the black video.

"I'm surprise that the mall didn't up grade their security system!" Mimi eyes grew large, "I mean, how many people still own a VCR? If I had any control over the mall, I would definite up grade to a disc system…"

"Mims,'' I patted her gently on the lap. "I don't think they wanted this viewed to the public eye, Hun."

"You mean," Mimi looked over at Tai and Izzy, "We are doing something illegal!"

"Err…" Izzy blushed again.

"Only in the legal terms,'' Tai sighed, "But you know that saying, all fair in love and war."

"War!" Mimi gasped, "I thought we were just…"

"We are," Izzy sat down on an empty chair, "just looking to get an idea of what this female looks like to make Tai seems to have a compulsive to pursue."

"Oh,'' Mimi looked at the blank screen, "Then we are giving it right back?"

"Yep," Tai smiled, slipping the tape inside the VCR.

"And wiping off all prints?" Mimi asked again.

"You don't have to worry about it," Izzy told her, "You haven't touched the tape."

"But you have, right?" Mimi looked over at Izzy.

"Well of course…"

"And I don't want anyone to take you away from me because of a stupid tape," Mimi pouted, looking at the screen.

"No one would do that," Izzy blushed. I knew I was sitting there trying not to smile at his discomfort. It wasn't that I found it all to be amusing but I remember how long it took me to feel comfortable with Matt in front of my friends. I still don't all the time.

We watched the tape in regular motion, every time we tried to fast forward everything got fuzzy and a black strip appeared in the middle of the screen. Since we were not sure when the girl took a trip to the mall or what time she might have been there, we used the date and time when we were in the music store, when Tai first saw this woman. We watched what seems to be the most boring movie in the world. Tai kept asking to rewind the part where a poor old man wandered into the women rest room and rushed out looking behind him. Mimi wanted us to follow a girl with a hat in rewind control to see if she purchased the hat at the mall and if so, where. Then we spotted them, we hadn't realise what terror they were until we saw them in action! Tk and Davis! They rode a kiddie horse, they walked behind people to mock them, they fogged up store windows to write their names or just pressed their faces against the glass, they stood near a ladies bathroom holding a stop watch and what looked as they were congratulating one poor confused lady for the shortest time in the bathroom. The two hellions purchased ice cream and it looked, as Tk didn't like his so he threw it in a mail slot. They walked over to the centre of the stairs to look down and Davis' scoop slid off his cone and landed below them. It must have landed on someone because the two boys took off in a jolt, twenty seconds later a man, a very large and angry man came heaving up the stairs to look around.

"There she is!" Tai pointed to the screen! "She's talking to Matt! Matt knows her!" Tai gripped his cell phone and quickly put it too his ear. "Hey guess what….no, guess again….no. "Tai said the last 'no' rather flatly so I am assuming it wasn't something he didn't find amusing, "We found the girl on the screen….huh? Yes the one at the mall….she is on the screen too…What do you mean you are confused? Oh…um, we sort a borrowed the surveillance video from the mall…if we told you how we would have to kill you….what do you mean that might be a better option then listening to me! Stop being a jerk! Oh so you have to be an ass because we disturbed you…You know what, I don't care. Normally I would but since you started dating Sor I just don't care if you missed out or not. Yeah…" Tai looked at me with a slight blushed, "Sitting beside me…" He said softly, " Um..yeah. Hmm… I guess. Sure… Er oh, the girl you were talking to her before you went into the music store. Yes you were, I see you two in front of me. She's talking to you and waving her arms around. You hand her something…It had better not be your bloody phone number either! I took interest in her first…oh yeah your dating Sor…I don't know what you gave her, I can't make it out but she looks happy. Then you two walk in the store. What do you mean you didn't know her? How can't you know her, she was talking to you for um…fifteen minutes! You really are no help at all! Some friend you are!" Tai sat back on the sofa, a huge frown on his face.

"Matt was no help I take it." Mimi patted his knee.

"Said he didn't remember talking to anyone, if he did it was probably a fan." Tai sulked.

"He had no recollection of who the girl was at all?" Izzy asked.

"He said the only person he remembers actually talking to is Jun," Tai played with his cell phone, opening it and flipping it shut. "Now what can I do?"

"Will Matt come over?" I asked, "You know if he saw the tape maybe he will remember."

"He said he would but he didn't sound reassuring." Tai said, "Told me he meets a lot of fans so that's all it could have been."

"Well then she likes his music and if she meant him at the mall in person, most likely she will try to go to one of his concerts to see if he remembers her." Izzy told him.

"That's just it," Tai looked over at him, "I don't want a girl who is all googlies over Matt."


	12. Wild Dog Behaviar

I glanced over at Izzy and Mimi who took to cowering in a nice, dim dinner room; their heads bent almost touching as they discussed something that was obliviously none of my business. I did not how this whole "stalker" processed worked since I never actually had the urge to do so, but I must say it is frightful to watch! Tai kept rewinding the tape, pausing it, then replying it once again as we waited for Matt to arrive. I always found myself glancing at the disturbing sight of my friend, the light of the television set flashing over his face, the remote held tightly in his hand and words falling out of his mouth that only his mind could hear. I tried to keep my mind busy, not to worry about my dear friend as his mind slowly became a hollow wasteland between his large ears, but I failed. Suddenly Tai turned to the door, a tilt in his head made me aware that he must have heard something I did not, maybe the ting of the elevator door as it open. Before I could even reflex on his new movement, he had ran to the door and flew it open. Reaching out in the hallway and dragging a poor old woman inside Izzy's apartment. Tai was so sure that he had grabbed the right person; he did not even look to see whose hand he held, he pulled the old woman to the sofa and pointed to the television set.

"There! See that!" His finger tapped on the screen hard, "Who is she!" He turned and I would have paid a million dollars for someone to take a picture of his alarmed face at that very moment! His face went white, his mouth slacked open and he stood there blinking.

"Well…" The old woman peered at the television set, "I don't know who she is." She put on her too small of glasses and squinted at the television screen. "No, I don't know who she is." She blinked up at Tai, waiting for something, something I was not even sure what it might had been.

"Err…" Tai scratched his head in confusion for a moment, "Um…just as well, thank you all the same. I thought you would have been of some help but I was mistaken." He pulled her off the sofa gently by the elbow and slowly walked her back to the door. "Please feel free to stop by anytime Ma'am." Tai waved to her as she treaded down the hall, "My home is our home!" Tai yelled before shutting the door.

"Why did you tell her that?" Izzy asked.

"What?"

"That this house was her house? You don't even live here!" Izzy glared at my delusional friend.

"I had to tell her something, the poor old dear thought I was going to throw her out the window because she didn't know who the girl was."

"She was frightened because you dragged her out of the hallway!" Izzy told him.

"Well…" Tai grinned embracing.

"Hey," Matt walked through the half open door.

"It's about time!" Tai shouted, "Where the bloody hell were you!"

"I came from my house Tai. It does take a few minutes," Matt glanced my way quickly with an eyebrow arched.

"A few minutes yes but I called you forty-five minutes ago."

"And I got here as fast as I could," Matt replied.

"If the shoes were on the other feet I would have been here faster!"

"If the shoes were on the other feet, you wouldn't have to been needed here at all because I wouldn't have been obsessed with her!"

"Hey," Izzy stood bravely between the yelling beasts. "Matt's here now, he got here softly and that's all that matters. Right?" The two friends continue to glare at each other. "Fine, then both of you out!"

"What!" Tai's mouth fell open. "But.." He started to say, pointing to the television.

"I'm not having you two brawl in my apartment," Izzy crossed his arms, still standing between them.

"We weren't going to…" Matt started.

"Like hell you weren't," Izzy cut him off. "When ever you two start glaring and circling each other, someone ends up punching someone else."

"That's because he doesn't remember to duck!" Matt spat.

"ME!" Tai pointed to himself.

"Do try to keep up," Matt arched an eyebrow.

I leaned back on the sofa, watching the boys exchange words when Mimi interrupted my thoughts once again.

"This reminds me of a show I was viewing that day I was off school three days for being sick." She moved closer to where I sat.

"What show was that?" I asked, popping some popcorn in my mouth.

"I think it was Animal Planet." She said.

I started to choke, "What?" I gasp for air.

"I'm sure it was an animal channel of some sort. They were discussing a wild pack of dogs."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"You see," Mimi practically sat on my lap to keep her voice down, "It's a dominance issue."

"A dominance issue?" I put my chin on the back of the sofa, watching as Mimi pointed out some interesting detail.

"Yep. See Tai isn't himself at the moment. He's a little err…off, shall we say."

"That's being nice," I smiled at her.

"Well he is. Tai is usually confident and does not let things get to him, he is laid back. He is like a young pup. He's growing out of that puppy stage and into that adult doggie stage."

"Really," Okay this was getting interesting. I never compared the boys' behaviour with a pack of wild dogs.

"Sure. Tai is use to just bouncing around…"

"Chasing after a ball," I snickered thinking of him on the soccer field.

"I don't know what you mean but anyways, now he reached the level in the pack where he wants to push his maleness around."

"His maleness?" I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked, taking a quick look at the still arguing boys.

"Tai wants the other boys to know that he is at the same level as they are. You know how the pack pyramid goes…"

"Sure but who's the leader? Tai always lead us when we were younger."

"That was then, when we were just being kids. Now we are coming to adults and we are leading ourselves."

"So why does Tai need to show the others that he's at the same level?"

"Well…for one thing, their minds hadn't evolved like ours."

"Okay," I said slowly. "You should stay away from the educational programs Mims."

"Seriously. He wants the others to know that he grew up as much as they have and I think he feels a little threaten with Matt's present."

"Why?"

"Matt talked to this girl. He must know her!"

"Not necessary." I shook my head, "He talks to a lot of people."

"No he doesn't." Mimi shook her head, "He wears that glare that says, "Don't speak to me!" it works most of the time. Anyways Matt has a control issues."

"Dominance issue," I nodded, not sure why.

"See Matt could be compared as an Alfa dog. He is fine to be shut up with another person as long as he is in control. "

"Matt isn't a control freak," I told her. "I know some of them and he is not one."

"Not in that sense but he does dominate you, doesn't he?"

"No."

"Really? How about that fight you two had?"

"What about it?"

"You two started to speak to each other on his terms."

"He was sulking."

"Yes but he was in control of it never the less." Mimi patted my arm, "It's natural for him because he has been caring for himself for so long, he doesn't know to let other people care for him."

"Whatever…" I shrugged, "You are right about one thing, Matt and Tai are always butting heads." I agreed.

"Right. So now this would be where the pack of dogs would start making their hair stand on their backs."

"I'm glad Matt doesn't have a hairy back," I told her.

"Err…I'm happy for you," She blinked rapidly before turning to the boys, "When they said their first words, it would really had been a few low growls if they were dogs. Then Izzy stepped forward, showing them that this is his territorial. This is when the dogs would roll their lips and bare their teeth."

"I can accept that."

"Right!" Mimi smiled; happy I guess now that I understand where she is going. "So now they have a territorial issue as well as a dominant issue, but Izzy is more submissive so Matt and Tai don't feel threaten. See how they are closing the gap between them?"

I turned to watch the boys instead of watching Mimi as she spoke. Matt and Tai were indeed in each other's face. "This is where the wild dogs would be snarling and snapping at each other, not biting just a warning snap. SEE!" She pointed wildly, " Did you see that glare! Matt glared at Tai from the corner of his eye! That was threat, a threat that Matt would attack if Tai kept it up." Mimi gripped my arm tightly. "Err…I mean a sign that Matt is getting close to strike a blow to Tai's face."

"You know I am getting sick of your cheeky attitude!" Tai moved closer to Matt.

"And that was how Tai warned Matt to back off before it's too late. Just like in the show where the one dog does this weird deep growl, tightens his muscles and hunkers down close to the ground."

"OUT!" Izzy interrupted them, getting both of their attention, "Either shut up and sit down or get the hell out of my apartment!"

"That would be Izzy declaring that this is indeed his territory." Mimi smiled at Izzy, who didn't even notice we were watching.

"Oh, now look!" Mimi pointed at Matt and Tai who continued to glare at each other, then slowly they glanced over at Izzy. "This is just like the show! See Matt and Tai are now realising that Izzy isn't going to back down this time. Isn't this marvellous?" Mimi grasps my arm and sighed lovingly at Izzy. I just started at her, patted her hand and turn to watch the show.

"Relax, Iz." Matt ran his hands through his hair, "We aren't going to fight in your apartment so cool down."

"That was your boyfriend's way of saying sorry with out saying sorry or that he was wrong. In the wild, you would see the dog back slowly away, but still ready to attack if need be. By running his hands through his hair, it was a sign that everything is all right. Like how a dog relaxes the hair standing straight up once they realise the threat is gone. See he took one-step back but he is still keeps glancing at Tai from the corner of his eye and then focus back on Izzy. He's backing away but with a lot of cautions. Does your boyfriend have trust issues?"

"I don't think so…" I frowned at that question. Where did it come from?

"Yeah," Tai scratched the back of his head.

"And that was how Tai was relaxing his hair?" I asked.

"Nope, see he scratched his head. It is like a puppy that is yelled at and then slowly moves his back leg up to scratches his ear to look cute and innocent. It also means that he accepts Matt's apology while saying that he too was sorry."

"So that's why he does that!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"See Tai is more like the pup in the pack, full of energy and ready to forgive and forget."

"While Matt is the sulky loner," I nodded, still love that boy though.

"Yep, and Izzy is the type that when sees a dominion type, he'd roll over on his back."

"But not this time."

"See, we're cool." Matt said.

"Matt is now accepting Tai's apology," Mimi smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Izzy nodded.

"In other words, he was accepting both of their apology while threaten them not to even think about starting again."

"I'll never think of the animal planet the same way now." I shook my head.

"Could you please just take a look at the television screen?" Tai asked Matt, pointing to where Mimi and I sat with the remote in his hand. Matt walked over and sat on the other side of me; he threw his arm behind my head and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you for not fighting," I said softly.

"We weren't going to," Matt lied. I had learned from his father how to tell when he is lying or telling the truth. He had this habit of grapping either the hem of his shirt or his sleeve and rubbing the material between his forefinger and thumb, which was what he was doing to the hem of his shirt.

"All the same, thank you." I kissed the bottom of his lip quickly and felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lip. Another thing I had found out from his father was when Matt started to smile with good humour; the left side of his mouth would tug upward before breaking into a full smile. While if he was smiling because of mischief, the right side of his mouth would tug upwards. I had found out that when Matt was in a very 'loving' mood, he would grin a lot with the right side of his mouth going upwards, and then I would find myself swept away in an empty room with him.


	13. It's WHO!

"There!" Tai pointed the remote at the television, "That is the girl you were talking too! That is my soon-to-be-girlfriend. That is the love of my life," Tai looked over at me and Matt, "That girl right there is going to be my future wife! That woman will bare my children! That girl right there is…"

"Jun." Matt stared up at him.

"No, that girl." Tai shook his head.

"Is Jun." Matt repeated. "That girl right there? The one with the blonde hair?"

"Yeah…"

"Is Jun."

"I'm serious Matt."

"So am I." Matt scooted forward and pressed his index finger on at the girl's head, "This here is Jun."

"Jun doesn't have blonde hair…"

"Mimi doesn't have pink hair now does she?" Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

"You mean she changed her hair colour?" Tai scratched his head.

"Yeah. Apparently it happens a lot." Matt leaned back with an amuse smile playing on his lips. "You have fallen head over heels with Davis' sister."

"No," Tai shook his head slowly.

"The love of you life. Your future girlfriend, the mother of your children will be Jun."

"This isn't funny Matt!"

"I beg to differ, this is hilarious!"

"Matt." I shrugged him in the rib cage.

"It's very amusing!" Matt repeated, "Every time Jun backed me up in a corner, every time she hassled me on the telephone, every time she flatten my tires so she could give me a ride home, he" Matt pointed over at Tai, "had been laughing his head off! Now my best friend is stalking my stalker. Yeah, I find that hilarious!"

"Oh so if I thought it was funny if someone jumped off a bridge, you would too?" Tai folder his arms in front of him.

"Don't be stupid," Matt rolled his eyes. "It's not the situations that I find amusing but the irony of the situation."

"I don't think the irony of this situation is funny at all! Matter of fact I find it depressing!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah but that's you, not me.'' Matt smiled sweetly at him. "No this is my payback. My time to sit back and watch you chase Jun down. You will not be able to help yourself, you know why? Because now you are in too deep. You made a big picture of her in your little dense mind and dreamed up god know what, so you help yourself but track her down. You cannot help but want to talk to her. Right now, you are standing there debating if you should run to her or not. Let's see how the stalker likes being stalked."

"You have a cruel, twisted, cold heart Matt." Tai said very slowly, very softly. "I would never have thought you could be so evil then simmer in someone's misfortune."

"Misfortune my ass." Matt laughed. "You put this upon yourself. You made this glorious person up and now that she has a name to go with her face, you are bewildered."

"Shut-up…" Tai crossed his arms and fumed at the television set. "IF this is Jun…"

"It is." Matt smirked.

"Then why haven't I noticed her with blonde hair? I've been at Davis' house before."

"Yeah, maybe so but did you look?" Izzy asked, "Sometimes people see things but don't see it at all."

"How can you see something and not see it?" Tai asked. "Never mind, my point is I would had notice Jun's hair. When did she dye it?"

"I don't know…a month ago, two months ago?" Matt shrugged, looking over my way for help.

"I think it was about a month ago." I answered.

"You knew?" Tai looked over at me.

"I knew she changed her hair colour but I didn't know that you were searching for Jun!" I held up my hands.

"This is a joke," Tai grinned, "Okay you had me going. Ha ha and all that. Now fess up, who's the girl?"

"No joke, it's Jun." Matt shook his head.

"It can't be. I mean look at this girl…she is taller then Jun is. Her hair is longer then Jun's and she's skinner too!" Tai pointed out.

"She's wearing those weird shoes…" Matt pointed out.

"Platforms," Mimi pitched in.

"This makes her taller…" Matt winked at Mimi, "She always wore her hair up until she dyed it and I don't know. Maybe with Davis' growing appetite is causing a food deficiency in her home which means she isn't getting enough food, the result is weight loss."

"Well…" Tai bit his lower lip, "She's not acting crazy around you!"

"She has matured, Tai." Matt sighed. "She just…I don't know. I can talk to her with out her screaming and trying to pull out my hair. She still likes our music and says she's our number one fan," Matt gave a slow shrug, "But it's more of a band's fan then my rabid fan now. She likes our music, the group."

"You should go over and talk to her," I told him.

"I don't know…"

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"Because…" Tai flopped down on the chair, "its Jun."

"So?" I asked.

"Well…Jun is, I don't know. Weird comes to mind." Tai said softly.

"You're weird too but I talk to you," Matt titled his head.

"Yeah but I'm funny weird why she's strange weird." Tai reply. "We are totally opposite."

"So are we," Izzy put his arm around Mimi's shoulder.

"Yeah but it's different between you two." Tai scratched his head.

"Are you scared?" Matt asked.

"Of what?" Tai asked.

"Of what people would say?" Matt said.

"I don't care what anyone says." Tai shook his head, "talk doesn't rule me."

"Then why not go for it?" Matt asked, "Besides you owe her an explanation on why you pulled her hair out. She is probable thinking you cracked or something. All this time you were running after her, she knew you."

"Then why didn't she stop?" Tai asked.

"Because you were yelling and pulling out her hair!" Izzy laughed. "I'd run too!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked Tai.

"I don't know…" Tai said slowly. "Maybe. Then again I do have a score to settle with Davis and Tk…"

"You are not touching my brother,'' Matt warned.

"Your brother touches my sister!" Tai glared.

"Your sister touches my brother," Matt said.

"Oh shut up the both of you," I rolled my eyes.


	14. The Punch

Reviews:

To all those who had taken the time to make a review, Thank you. I hope you are enjoying the story and the end is indeed in sight. I think one more chapter might do it. OR maybe I'll just make a new story with Jun/Tai. We'll see. Thanks once again!

Cheers!

* * *

I stood upon Davis' front porch, waiting for Tai to knock to let the family know of our presents. He stood beside me, mumbling incoherently at the doorknob as if it was better at helping him out then me.

Glancing over at the street, I hunched further into my cozy yet somewhat damp jacket. Normally it didn't get chilly this early but with the rain came the chilly air. I heard the creaking of boards under Tai's footfalls as he paced back and forth. With out turning, I knew he was running his hands through his hair trying to warm up what brain cells he had left in that thick skull of his. I am not sure what actually pushed him to coming up to Jun's place, he just asked me to tag along with no questions asked. So here I am, on a front porch, in the cold, watching the rain bounce off the street with questions on my mind. I gave a deep sigh and rolled my eyes when Tai started to talk to the door.

"Tai, would you knock already or would you prefer I did?" I turned around on the heel of my boots. I thought it was gracefully however I suppose some would think it was childish.

"What do I say Sor?" Tai groaned.

"What you always say, the first thing that comes out of your mouth." I patted his shoulder, "You never thought about it before, why start now?"

"I can't believe I didn't realise it was Jun!" Tai leaned against the door.

"Well…she DOES look different with blonde hair," I tried to help.

"How could I have fallen in love with Jun?" Tai asked me, the third time today.

"Well you're not really sure you love her you know. I mean you saw her and you created this image but it doesn't mean she fits it. You know what she is like…"

"She's ignoring!" Tai spatted.

"Oi, there are worse out there and you know, Matt did say she changed." I gave him a warm smile. "Go on, knock would ya?"

Tai took a deep breath and slammed his knuckles against the door.

"It's about bloody time," Tk, of all people opened the door. He had a handful of crackers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"About time for what?" Tai asked at the same time.

"'Bout time you knocked," Davis peered pass Tk. He held a can of cheese wiz and started to squirt some in his mouth.

"You dork!" Tk knocked him along side the head, "That's for the crackers!"

"You knew we were out here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tk scratched his head and gave a sheepish look. "We watched you though the kitchen."

"Why didn't you ask for us to come in?" I asked.

"We weren't sure of your attentions." Davis slurped out through a mouth full of cheese.

"Davis! The bloody crackers!" Tk grapped the cheese from Davis embrace. "You're a moron."

"You're a bigger moron."

"I can't be a moron if you are a moron because I'm a hell a lot smarter then your pug face!"

"Lovely," I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here TK?"

"Davis invited me over," Tk popped a round cracker in his mouth.

"Why? You two hate each other." I asked.

"True but when he said Tai was talking to his door, I had to come over."

"Excuse me?" I tilted my head.

"WHAT!" Tai looked anger.

"I jumped a few fence and came through the backdoor." Tk smiled, "Very entertaining."

"Why would you call him?" I looked over at Davis.

"Because Tai's here to pound in my face. You know, what we did to Kari," Davis frowned, "I thought Tk would help out…"

"I only came to watch," Tk scuffed down another cracker.

"You are pathetic…" I looked over at Tk.

"Ha! I told you that you were pathetic!" Davis swiped a cracker from Tk.

"So are you!" I walked through the door, "It's freezing out that!"

"It's not that bad…" Tk went on.

"So…" Davis took a deep breath, "This is it, huh?"

"What?" Tai asked.

Davis closed his eyes tightly, "I'm ready…"

"For what?" Tai lifted up his eyebrows.

"For my punishment," Davis squeezed one eye open. "Tk said that you would do it quickly if I held still…."

"Do you always listen to him?" I asked.

Davis looked over at Tk for a moment then back at me, "No…"

"Then why did you start now?" I asked.

"Dunno…" Davis' eyes grew wide, "I have a better chance if I run, don't I?" He glanced over at Tk, "I'm going to kill you! You were going to watch me get slaughtered!"

"Would you shut up?" Tk asked, "You know what Tai. Just hit me. Get it over with and nail me one."

"I'm not going to hit you," Tai shook his head.

"No, I insist that you hit me." Tk held up his hands.

"Go on, hit him!" Davis smiled.

"I'm not." Tai crossed his arms. "I may come across at being slow but I know what will happen if I do hit you."

"Matt won't do anything; he'll say I deserve it." Tk told Tai.

"Yeah, he does deserve it. I'd give him a good black eye if I were you." Davis encourage.

"No, no no." Tai scratched his head, "It has nothing to do with your brother but everything to do with my sister."

"Kari won't say anything, she's mad at us!" Tk said.

"Well yeah…" Tai shook his head.

"Just hit him and what happens, it happens." Davis urged.

"Davis if I would to hit Tk, what do you think would happen?"

"He'd be in a lot of pain." Davis grinned.

"You are a sick little bastard," I said softly.

"Uh…so?" Davis frowned.

"No. See since Kari isn't talking to either of you, TK thinks sympathy would help him. If I would hit him, Kari would be furious and run to his aid. She's nurse him all up, alone…maybe in the dim light because it might hurt his swollen eye…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Davis yelled. "You were going to still my punch!" He dived on Tk. "Tai came to hit me, not you!"

"You're a freak!" Tk yelled.

"HEY!" Jun came pouncing down the stairs. "Honestly, I don't know why you two even bother hanging around each other if you despise the other!"

"You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemy closer." Tk shrugged, untangling himself from Davis.

"I'd say you two were very close," I grinned, which received me harmful stares.

"Oh," Jun turned towards Tai and me. She ran her hand through her hair, as to protect it. "I didn't notice you two were here."

"Err…well here we are!" Tai smiled.

"Yeah," She glanced over at her brother, "Clean up your mess before Mum comes home or you'll be grounded again." She then turned to us, "Well…I guess I'll see you two around." She smiled and turned to quickly depart upstairs.

"Um…JUN!" Tai called out. She turned half way up the flight of stairs. "I…I mean Sor and me, well we came by to see you."

"Me?" Jun looked at me nervously.

"Jun?" Tk and Davis said in union.

"Yeah…alone!" Tai glanced over at the two boys.

"Why?" Tk asked.

"You are going to punch her? It's not going to hurt me any," Davis said blankly. "Wait, sympathy…would I get that if he hit my sister?" He asked Tk.

"Nah," Tk shook his head. "Besides, she already feels sorry for you."

"Yeah?" Davis smiled.

"Yeah, truly. She knows how much it's going to hurt you when she picks me…"

"Bastard!" Davis yelled and started to chase Tk through the house and out into the pouring rain.

"Listen," Jun came down the stairs. "I'm sure there is a lot of talk at school and yes Matt is attractive but I did not do anything when I was locked in the music room!" Jun twisted her fingers together. "I mean we talked and you know…got to know each other better but I swear the piano was between us the whole time!"

"You were locked where with Matt?" I crossed my arms.

"We didn't come here for that," Tai covered my mouth.

"Oh…" Jun stared blankly.

"No. You see I…well I came to give you these," He gave her a little sandwich bag that held her hair securely inside. I had to take a deep breath so I wouldn't break out in a fit of laughter. I had no idea he was going to return her hair! I would had saved him the trip and tell him how about the insanity of his plan!

"Oh," She hesitated and took the baggy from his outreached hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled smugly. She continued to stare out him, I couldn't blame her. I gave him a nudge in the ribs. "Oh and I'm sorry. You know for pulling your hair out and all."

"Sure," She rubbed her head in memory.

"Well what I mean is that I didn't mean to pull your hair out. I didn't know it was you."

"That's good…" She said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to get your attention! That's all." Tai continued to go on.

"But you didn't know it was me," Jun frowned.

"No I thought it was a different girl." Tai smiled broadly. I gave her a close look and realise this was not going where Tai wanted it to go. "I thought it was this pretty, unknown girl."

"Oh," Jun said flatly. "Excuse me for not being her!"

"Um…" Tai frowned. "I'm glad you aren't her!" He hurried up.

"Really," Jun placed her hands on her hip. "I'm so happy for you!"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean…" He looked over at me then back at Jun. "I'm glad you are you and um….well."

"Well what, Tai?" Jun asked.


	15. In the End

**There's a halo of three crows strait above your head.  
Not a halo of light but a halo of dread.  
As you look down to see concrete.  
It's as they know your going to heave,  
Your body down to the manila floor.  
And as you sit atop that roof.  
You wounder why your there.  
Why your sitting on that roof with that halo of three crows.  
And why you just were gonna jump to end all your sarrows. **

* * *

I stared at my brunette dimwitted friend, waiting for him to finish eating the rest of his foot he had placed in his mouth.

"What I am trying to say," Tai step closer to her, "is that I hadn't realised the changes you made to yourself. Not just outside but…well how you act around people and stuff. And I thought that maybe I had not notice other things also. That maybe I had you connected with only being Davis' big sister." Tai scratched the back of his head. "So I was wondering, if you let me that maybe you would allow me to know you better. You know, maybe hang out together. Go see a game or a movie…maybe even catch one of Matt's concerts. That is if you aren't doing anything…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jun pointed to herself. "After all those times you tried to avoid me?"

"No, I wasn't trying to avoid you exactly."

"What were you trying to do when you ran the other way?" Jun asked coming down a step. "Trying to hide? That is the same thing as avoiding me, Tai. Do you think that I am so stupid not to know that I was the butt of some of your jokes?"

"Wait, I never…"

"Come on Tai!" Jun was now eye level with my friend. "Don't you think I didn't hear the names you called me?"

"I never done nor said anything Matt hadn't!" Tai growled, "You let him near you! That is the chance I want!" Tai threw his hands in the air.

"So you can date me!" Jun cried. " Or maybe you are setting me up for some kind of sick joke! To make me fall head over heels with you so you and your buddies can get a kick out of me making a complete fool of myself!"

"You got it all wrong," I stepped in. "Tai is not that kind of person!"

She stared at me for a moment before turning back to Tai. "Sorry, but no." She simple said before turning back to the stairs.

"What do you mean no!" Tai started after her.

"Tai," I shook my head, grabbing his shoulder.

"B..but." Tai looked hopelessly helpless.

* * *

I'm not sure how it happened but we ended back at Izzy's house. The lights were turned off and the walls displayed the lights of the traffic below. Every time a car would drive pass a shadow would appear to dance in the room as to remind us that the world below us was still awake even in the night. I had never seen Tai this way, just sitting quietly at the extra chair by the window. His head pressed against he clean glass as he blindly watched people scurring about the outside world.

I sat close to Matt, not sure what to do or how to help my friend. So here we sit, in a dark room just being together, sharing the silence. Mimi and Izzy whispered sadly to themselves, discussion I am sure, what they should do for Tai. But neither had any ideas on the next step. Tai is hurt and there is some pain you can't fix but let the wound seep out.

Everyone who wants someone special to be in their life should have that chance. It should not be that challenging. I do not understand why life needs to be complex when it is so easy tolovesomeone. Welove with out trying yet it seems that the people who are seeking for love the most have a difficult time finding that person then someone who smacks right into the very person they were not looking for!

Matt and I, we slipped into this thing called love so slowly we didn't even know it was happening. Mimi and Izzy took a harder route by trying to find reasons why they cannot be together when there was nothing to reason out! Their fondness of each other is growing daily and I see it in their eyes. I know I have the same illuminating light when I see Matt.

Now it seems Tai is running into love as it was a brick wall. It is so different for each of us yet in the end, it is the same thing. Love is love, it can be bitter, and it can be oh so sweet.

When sitting back and thinking of the future, I can see Matt there, waiting always. I asked Mimi if she saw Izzy in her future and she just bubbled her childish laughter. I suppose there are just some things I will never know about in her life….but that is her story to share. If she wants those pages unread, who am I to reveal those dreams?

**This is the end of Mimi and Izzy's story.**

* * *

Author's Note:****

I am sorry it was not all that it should be. I am not skilful at coupling other people other then Matt and Sora but I thought I warned you before you read this story? If I didn't, I am truly sorry. It seems as though I started this story so long ago. It has been a difficult story of me to write and I blame most of it because I put it in Sora's point of view. It was a mistake I did not realize until a few chapters into the story. That is one of the things I would change if I rewrote this story…, which I am not. Moreover, as I sit back I have to think, is it really over? How much is unanswered in this story? Should the questions remain unanswered?

Therefore, I am going to give this story a little more. It is the end of Mimi and Izzy, their story is finished, they are together and that is what you wanted right? Why else would you have read this far?

The next part is a continuation of this story…a story attached to a story. The next story will have Tai, it will have Tk and Davis as they try to fix their friendship and really find where they stand in Kari's life. I hope it will have a little of how Kari feels and yes, there will be some parts that I take from Mimi and Izzy's story and place it in this story. This story will over lap the other. The time line will almost be the same, I hope. I also wish to bring Joe into the story. Of course there will be Matt and Sora, I can't imagine one of my stories with out them!

So I guess if you are still interested in reading, please wait until the next page. If you are finish, thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
